Entre le coeur et la raison
by Svjetlana
Summary: On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent. Je n'y est jamais cru. Après tout, le seul opposé qui pouvait être le mien était Gryffondor. Et en tant que sang pur, il y avait peu de chance que cela m'arrive. Seulement le tournoi des trois sorciers aura tout changé. Et si pour une fois, je décidais de choisir ma propre vie ? Et ce, malgré les représailles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je poste une nouvelle fic qui se déroule à l'époque d'Harry Potter lui-même, seulement contrairement au apparence, elle ne portera pas essentiellement sur lui, bien qu'il y soit assez présent puisque sans lui, il n'y aurait aucune histoire ^^. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite et de me poster des commentaires. Sachez que même pour un mot, tout me fait plaisir et m'encourage à écrire, donc n'hésitez pas. En attendant, et n'ayant pas grand chose à vous dire en ce début d'histoire, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant vous retrouver en review. Bises.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

« _La vie ressemble à un conte, ce qui importe, ce n'est pas sa longueur, mais sa valeur_ »

(Sénèque)

En posant le pied sur la voie 9 ¾ , je sentis un immense soulagement étreindre mon cœur. Je retournai chez moi, loin de ce manoir qui ne faisait que m'inspirer rancune et colère. Poudlard n'avait jamais été que le seul endroit où je me sentais bien. Où je pouvais être moi-même. Tout en jouant un rôle, parfois.

_**Quelle bande de sang de bourbe**_, siffla lentement ma mère à mes côtés en nous entrainant, ma sœur et moi, en direction de la joyeuse bande de Serpentards et de mangemorts que constituait la famille Malefoy au complet. _**Ah Lucius, quel bonheur de trouver des personnes pures ici. C'est infect**_

Je ne répondis rien à ma mère, préférant me contenter de m'incliner élégamment devant Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avant d'adresser un sourire sincère à Drago qui me le rendit bien. Le seul auquel je tenais véritablement dans ce groupe que nous formions en cet instant précis.

Cela me rappelle que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Katherina Romanova, mais ça, c'est officiellement. Officieusement, je m'appelle Katherina Black. Oui, mon nom doit vous dire quelque chose, rien que l'année dernière Sirius Black a bien fait parler de lui dans le monde entier, moldu comme sorcier. Et vous avez bien raison, mon nom est le sien. Et pour être franche jusqu'au bout, il se trouve être mon père à moi et celui de ma sœur jumelle, Kayla.

D'ailleurs, la ressemblance entre nous ne s'arrête pas au nom. Comme lui, nous possédions les mêmes cheveux sombres, mais ayant néanmoins hérités des lourdes boucles de notre mère, les mêmes yeux aussi. Un gris fer assez froid mais néanmoins capable d'étincelles de joie quand les circonstances le permettaient. Et Dieu savait que les circonstances était rares.

De ma mère, je n'avais hérité que de la forme du visage et d'une peau pâle mais non moins porcelaine, caractéristique de la nationalité russe qui fut celle de ma famille maternelle. Ainsi me diriez-vous, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais eu la présence d'esprit de remarquer le lien de parenté entre nous et Sirius Black ? Et bien la réponse est très simple, depuis ma naissance, je porte le nom de ma mère.

Sang pure issue d'une haute famille de l'aristocratie russe, cette dernière était tombée amoureuse de mon père lors de ses études à Poudlard. Relation qui avait finit par la faire tomber enceinte un mois avant sa sortie de Poudlard. Et elle avait mit au monde deux enfants : ma sœur et moi. Mon père avait été mit au courant de cela relativement trop tard. Résultat, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de nous voir puisque ma famille maternelle avait tout fait pour. Puis était venu son incarcération à Azkaban, et cela avait achevé de persuader les parents de ma mère que cet homme n'était pas fréquentable. Il n'en restait pas moins mon père.

_**Kate**_, appela alors une voix douce dans mon dos et je pivotai élégamment sur mes talons pour découvrir mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini accompagné de notre amie commune, Elena Selwyn. _**Comment va tu ?**_

_**Très bien et toi donc ?**_ demandais-je en le serrant dans mes bras avant d'en faire de même avec celle que je considérais comme une sœur

Blaise et Elena s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant mes parents et ceux de Drago puis je fis mes adieux à ma famille avant de suivre mes deux amis dans le Poudlard Express.

Au moment de passer devant les wagons du milieu, nous fûmes obligés de nous arrêter pour éviter Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor de notre année, qui se précipitait en courant vers la plus grande famille présente sur le quai : les Weasley. Aussitôt, mes yeux tombèrent sur eux tous, qui s'étaient figés en nous regardant.

Il y avait d'abord leur père, Arthur Weasley. Un homme charmant, pour qui ne faisait pas attention à son amour obsessionnel pour les moldus qui lui avait maintes fois joué des tours, comme la fois où son fils cadet avait décidé d'utiliser sa voiture volante pour se rendre à Poudlard après avoir raté le train. Sa femme se nommait Molly Weasley. Une mère poule qui avait quelque chose d'attendrissant quand on la voyait se presser autour de tous ces enfants et les enguirlander sans cesser de les regarder avec tendresse. Je ne connaissais pas leurs deux fils ainés, je savais seulement qu'ils se nommaient Charlie et Bill. De très bons échos sur eux circulaient à Poudlard et j'avais appris à leur adresser une sorte de respect muet pour avoir tant marqué les esprits. Après eux venait Percy Weasley, qui n'était pas présent, et qui m'avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs avec ses airs de préfet-en-chef et de moralisateur. Il travaillait pour Mr Croupton paraissait-il. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Après lui venaient les jumeaux, Fred et George, qui avaient mon âge et partageaient les trois quart de mes cours depuis que notre cher directeur avait jugé bon que Gryffondor et Serpentard soient amis. Autant dire que même les cours d'histoire de la magie avait de quoi rester dynamiques. Mais je devais néanmoins reconnaître qu'ils étaient comiques, toujours de bonne humeur et donnaient le sourire pour la journée. Seulement ma famille maternelle avait insisté : les Weasley ne sont pas fréquentables. Alors j'avais appris à les ignorer, voire même à les provoquer.

Venait ensuite Ronald Weasley. Un garçon pouvant posséder de grandes qualités s'il ne les cachait pas derrière un masque d'abruti non fini et d'idiot diplômé. Contrairement à ses frères ainés, il avait réussit à sortir de l'anonymat par un autre moyen : Harry Potter. Son meilleur ami. Je connaissais mal Ron, mais le peu que j'avais eu à le côtoyer, il m'avait donné l'impression de faire tâche en compagnie du très populaire Harry Potter et de l'agaçante, mais non moins intelligente, Hermione Granger.

La dernière, car oui c'était une fille, était Ginny. La septième de la fratrie, elle se distinguait de ses frères par autre chose que sa féminité. Elle assumait parfaitement son statut et jouait franc jeu. Je l'appréciais pour les rares fois où j'avais eu à lui parler. Elle se faisait confiance et agissait selon ses règles.

Tous nous regardaient en silence, accompagnés d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les parents de cette dernière et je la vis se tendre. Oui, Hermione Granger était ce que l'on appelait couramment chez nous, une sang-de-bourbe. Seulement mes relations m'avaient apprit que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. La preuve, il s'agissait de la meilleure élève de sa promo.

_**Nous devrions monter dans le train**_, murmurais-je doucement en poussant Blaise en avant. _**C'est inutile de rester sur le quai**_

Ils hochèrent la tête et se détournèrent des Weasley. Soupirant légèrement, je montai dans le train et les suivis dans l'étroit couloir.

Nous avions trop tardé, tous les compartiments de Serpentard étaient prit et ceux de Serdaigle également. Il allait nous falloir nous coltiner les Poufsouffles ou les Gryffondor. Beaucoup diront que cette dernière maison est la pire, mais à mes yeux, ce sont les Poufsouffles. Toujours avec leurs grandes leçons de moral, je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Percy Weasley ne s'y était pas retrouvé. Qu'est-ce que le choixpeau avait-il bien pu lui trouver pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor ? Ou après tout, peut-être était-il tellement blasé par les Weasley qu'il les envoyait à la chaine dans la maison des rouges et or.

Mais même après avoir arpenté tout le couloir des Poufsouffles, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : nous devions nous retrouver avec les Gryffondors. L'ambiance allait être gai. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'avançai lentement dans l'allée jusqu'au bout avant de revenir sur mes pas. C'était pire que je ne le pensais. Le seul compartiment de libre contenait déjà Lee Jordan, ce qui laissait prévoir avec certitude l'arrivée prochaine des jumeaux Weasley. Seulement c'était cela ou rester dans le couloir. Blaise prit une mine résolu et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

_**Excuse moi**_, lança-t-il. _**Nous serait-il possible de nous installer avec vous, il n'y a pas de place ailleurs ?**_

_**Comment ?**_ demanda l'autre. _**Je croyais que les Serpentards ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres**_

S'entend que la situation allait certainement dégénérée, je préférais intervenir. Posant une main sur l'épaule de mon ami, je le forçais à reculer et m'avançai à mon tour. Aussitôt, le regard de Lee Jordan tomba sur moi, une étincelle de défi brillant à l'intérieur.

_**Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs**_, expliquais-je d'une voix douce et calme. _**Tu es notre seul espoir de ne pas passer le voyage dans le couloir. Alors je t'en pris, accorde-nous le privilège de nous asseoir avec vous**_

Aussitôt, je vis les yeux de Lee s'ouvrir de surprise. Il était vrai que nos maisons avaient plutôt tendance à se trucider plutôt qu'à s'entendre. Mais il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, hormis peut-être l'épisode de la poche d'eau qui avait éclaté au-dessus de nos têtes en deuxième année, alors je ne souhaitais pas causer de problèmes.

_**Euh… oui… oui bien sûr allez-y**_, murmura-t-il

Je lui adressai un léger sourire de remerciement avant d'entrer en compagnie de mes amis. Tenant fermement mon chaton, Shaïna, entre mes bras, je vins m'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre. Blaise s'assit en face de moi, aux côtés d'Elena qui jeta un regard méfiant à Lee Jordan.

_**Alors ces vacances ?**_ finit par demander Blaise en se rendant compte du silence de mort qui régnait sur le compartiment. _**Comment ce sont-elles passées ?**_

Laissant Elena répondre à la question, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder dehors, sur le quai. De là, j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'improbable famille Lovegood. Le père comme la fille était étrange. Mais j'avais découvert que leur étrangeté ne gâchait en rien leur intelligence. Ils avaient seulement une vision différente de la vie.

A ce moment-là, pile quand Elena me demandait comment s'était déroulé mes propres vacances, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Fred et George Weasley qui se figèrent en nous voyant. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère s'alourdit d'autant plus.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **_demanda Fred avec un froncement de sourcil très explicite

_**Il n'y avait pas d'autres compartiments Weasley**_, répondit sèchement Blaise, non content de se voir ainsi agressé

_**Tu les as laissé s'installer ?**_ questionna George en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

Depuis le départ, j'avais toujours été en mesure de différencier ses deux jumeaux. J'ignorais véritablement comment, mais je savais toujours à qui j'avais affaire.

_**Ils me l'ont demandés gentiment**_, se défendit Lee. _**Et puis, on ne va pas les laisser dans le couloir**_

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répondre une affirmation mais je le coupais doucement.

_**C'est très gentil à vous**_, le remerciais-je en utilisant une fois de plus la diplomatie. _**Passer toute la journée dans le couloir ne nous inspirait pas vraiment et votre ami a accepté avec gentillesse de nous recevoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de vous embêter**_

Tout comme leur meilleur ami avant eux, ils parurent surprit de mes mots. Pourquoi tout le monde croyait-il que nous allions toujours attaquer les autres ? C'était idiot.

Les Weasley finirent néanmoins par s'asseoir et je me plaquai à la cloison du train pour ne pas toucher George Weasley. Contrairement à ce qu'il pu penser, ce n'était pas par pure prétention. Seulement j'avais un don qu'il valait parfois mieux éviter de provoquer.

Certains étaient change-formes, d'autres avaient des facilités en telle ou telle matière, mais moi, j'étais une vélane. Un gène transmit par ma mère et la famille maternelle de cette dernière, française d'origine. Ne l'étant pas entièrement, je n'en restais pas moins dangereuse pour les hommes.

_**Alors ces vacances ?**_ insista Elena en ignorant délibérément les trois autres membres de ce compartiment

_**Passionnante comme toujours**_, répondis-je lentement. _**Ma mère a encore trouvé le temps de nous forcer à apprendre des sortilèges de magie noire et la famille Malefoy semble avoir décidé que je ferais une bonne épouse à leur fils**_

_**Ce qui a l'air de te convenir à merveille**_, ironisa Blaise

_**J'apprécie Drago ne vous y trompez pas**_, murmurais-je. _**Seulement, j'ai bien assez eu ma vie dictée par ma famille, je ne veux pas en plus devoir être l'objet d'un mariage arrangé. D'autant plus avec quelqu'un que je considère comme un frère**_

_**Je comprends**_, fit Elena. _**Mais soit positive. Toi au moins, tu le connaît et tu a au moins la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de physiquement présentable. Moi, mes parents ont prévu de me faire épouser Flint. Si tu savait à quel point j'ai envie de vomir**_

Je lui adressai un regard compatissant. Flint était, comme dirait-on en langage courant, une ordure. Ni plus, ni moins. Un personnage abject qui ne connaissait que des choses abjectes. J'avais eu la malchance de devoir le côtoyer relativement souvent les années précédentes en tant que membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, et cela avait souvent mal finit. Une guerre encore pire qu'entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

_**Eh bien moi ce sera Pansy Parkinson**_, avoua Blaise tandis qu'on haussait toutes les deux un sourcil. _**Au départ, elle devait être destinée à Drago, mais les choses ont changés depuis que tu est la prétendante au mariage**_

_**Ne m'en parle pas**_, marmonnais-je tandis que le train s'emballait pour quitter le quai. Épousez_** un ami ressemble à de l'inceste pour moi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour éviter cela. Quitte à créer un scandale**_

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et je constatai à cet instant que si les Gryffondors discutaient entre eux, ils disposaient d'une oreille très attentive à notre égard. Soupirant légèrement, j'appuyai ma tête contre la fenêtre tandis que Blaise sortait un jeu et qu'Elena se mettait à lire un livre.

A cet-instant, Shaïna décida d'en faire à sa tête et se réveilla sur mes genoux. Elle cligna des yeux sous mon regard attendrit avant de me regarder avec douceur. Un léger sourire dessina mes lèvres et je lui caressai doucement le museau. Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes avant d'éternuer et de se lever sur ses pattes de chaton. Mettant une main préventive devant elle pour lui éviter une chute, je l'a laissais faire quelques pas. Et comme je m'en doutais, elle en demanda un peu plus.

_**Tu devrait la mettre par terre**_, lança Elena par-dessus son magazine. _**Elle y sera mieux**_

Je voulais bien, mais ce n'était qu'un chaton. Et un bébé était donc en conséquent totalement imprévisible. Connaissant les Weasley comme je les connaissais, ils devaient avoir des objets dangereux pour un chaton dans leurs sacs et je préférais autant éviter de courir un danger pour mon animal.

Les concernés s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtés dans leur bataille explosive avec leur ami et regardaient à présent dans ma direction. Les voyant lever un sourcil interrogateur, je dégageai ma cape sur le côté, dévoilant mon chaton de quelques mois qui se mit à les regarder avec curiosité.

Je vis aussitôt les visages des Gryffondors se dessiner d'un sourire attendrit. Qui pouvait seulement résister à la tête d'un animal ? D'autant plus quand ce n'était encore qu'un bébé ? Je vis Lee tendre une main vers une boîte à sa gauche, préventif. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui adressai un regard interrogatif.

_**J'ai une accromentule**_, expliqua-t-il

Aussitôt, j'eus une attitude digne des meilleurs Serpentards : je fis un bond sur le côté, me cognant à la cloison, évitant de justesse que mon chat ne tombe. Je sentis même les couleurs désertées de mes joues jusqu'à devenir translucide.

_**Et Kate sa va aller ?**_ me demanda Blaise tandis que je me pressais contre la fenêtre sous les yeux surprit des Gryffondors. _**Elle est dans sa boîte, elle n'en bougera pas**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ demanda George sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait

_**Elle a une peur bleue des araignées quel qu'elles soient**_, expliqua Elena

_**Oh**_, s'exclama Lee. _**Je vais la ranger alors**_

_**Non**_, répondis-je un peu trop fortement. _**Enfin je veux dire, je préfère voir la boite, au moins je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'échappera pas**_

Réflexion faite, voir la boîte n'était pas mieux. Mais je me rassurais en me disant que si l'araignée s'échappait, il y avait Fred et George entre nous.

Ce fut à cet instant que je posais mes yeux sur l'heure de ma montre. Je devais rejoindre les autres préfets dans leur compartiment pour discuter de l'année qui allait commencer. Soupirant légèrement, je me levai et tendis mon chat à Elena qui le prit contre elle avant de m'adresser un sourire encourageant. Je lui répondis avant de quitter le compartiment. Direction : le compartiment des préfets.

_***0*0***_

Je n'avais pas connu un voyage en train aussi fatiguant au cours de mes cinq dernières années. Aucun doute, préfet n'était pas fait pour tous. J'étais aussi épuisée que si j'avais couru le marathon. Il fallait dire qu'après avoir évité de justesse une tuerie entre Drago et Harry, j'avais poursuivis des deuxième année en train de jeter des sorts entre eux sans précaution dans les couloirs avant de calmer une bande de première année en pleine crise de panique. Aucun doute, j'étais fatiguée.

Aussi me rendis-je à peine compte que la calèche qu'avait choisit mes amis était également occupée par les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, mais également Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Laissant mon chat à Elena, je m'assis avec une légèreté feinte entre Fred et Blaise.

_**Tu m'a l'air totalement épuisée**_, fit remarquer Blaise avec un léger sourire moqueur

_**Moque toi dont toi**_, répliquais-je. _**Quand tu aura poursuivit une dizaine de première année pour leur confirmer que non, Poudlard n'était pas un asile pour les fous, tu comprendra mieux**_

_**Non**_, s'exclama Elena. _**C'est pas vrai. C'étaient des né-moldus ?**_

_**Oh non un mélange de tout**_, répondis-je. _**Croit-moi, à cet âge-là, ils se valent tous**_

_**Oui mais les enfants né-moldu se mettent tellement de choses en tête**_, soupira Elena

_**En effet**_, répondis-je. _**Mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est Dumbledore qui va les chercher. Vu qu'il n'est déjà pas sain d'esprit, ils se disent que Poudlard doit être pareil**_

_**Après réflexion**_, reprit Blaise. _**Je crois pouvoir les comprendre**_

J'haussai un sourcil, ignorant la calèche qui s'était emballée.

_**Ben oui regarde bien nos professeurs**_, décrivit Blaise. _**Rogue ferait peur à une porte de prison, Macgonagall donne toujours l'impression qu'elle va coller quelqu'un, Dumbledore nous passe tous au rayon X, Flitwick ne doit pas dépasser les 1 mètre MAIS il parvient quand même à être imposant, Chourave est complètement dingue, Hagrid est gentil mais il oublie qu'on est pas diplômé de soin en créature magique et Trelawney nous a à tous prédit une mort atroce et prématurée**_

Le silence s'abattit sur la calèche tandis que nous nous mettions tous à cogiter. Je devais avouer que Blaise avait raison, tous nos professeurs étaient inquiétants. Puis, doucement, les conversations reprirent et je récupérais mon chat avec joie. J'avais faim.

_***0*0***_

Assise à la table des Serpentards après avoir finis tout mon repas, je me tournai vers notre Directeur, attendant qu'il nous présente son discours de bienvenue. Évidemment, j'avais depuis longtemps repéré qu'il y avait plus de personnes que d'habitude, mais j'imaginais qu'il devait y avoir une explication à cela. De même que pour la présence de l'école de magie française Beauxbatons et celle, bulgare, de Durmstrang.

_**Ce château n'abritera pas que vous cette année**_, déclara Dumbledore à son pupitre. _**Il abritera aussi des hôtes exceptionnels**_

Je vis passer Rusard en courant, d'une manière étrange cela dit et je le vis rejoindre Dumbledore pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce dernier lui répondit et Rusard repartit en sens inverse.

_**Poudlard a été choisit pour accueillir un événement légendaire**_, continua le directeur. _**Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, le Tournoi des trois sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves magiques. Dans chaque école, deux élèves seulement sont choisis. Je serais très clair, celui qui est choisit est seul. Et croyez-moi sur parole, ce ne sont pas des épreuves pour les craintifs. Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, veuillez accueillir avec moi les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie Beauxbatons, et leur directrice, Madame Maxime**_

Me levant d'un bond en même temps que les autres, je tentais désespérément de repérer mon amie dans le groupe. Blonde comme elle était, elle ne devait pas être difficile à voir. Je parvins enfin à repérer Fleur et elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant en me reconnaissant.

_**Tu m'avait dit être une vélane très chère**_, murmura Blaise à mon oreille. _**Mais tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu était amie AVEC une vélane**_

_**Allons Blaise**_, répondis-je avec un léger sourire. _**Serait-ce une envie de la côtoyer ?**_

Il ne répondit rien mais me poussa légèrement du coude, boudeur. Il fallait dire que le fait de me connaître le faisait résister au pouvoir séducteur des Vélanes. Mais Fleur en était une à part entière, alors autant dire qu'il n'était qu'à moitié protégé.

_**Et nos amis du Nord**_, reprit Dumbledore. _**Applaudissez les valeureux garçons de Durmstrang. Et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff**_

Je tournai le regard vers la porte à temps pour voir apparaître les élèves de l'école Bulgare. Ils contrastaient avec force par rapport aux filles de Beauxbatons habillées de bleu. Eux était tout de marrons et de blanc vêtu, l'air sévère et sérieux. Je vis apparaître Victor Krum et je fus dégoûtée de voir le favoritisme flagrant qu'avait Karkaroff pour lui.

_**J'aimerais dire quelques mots**_, reprit Dumbledore quand les deux écoles se furent assises. _**La gloire éternelle. Voilà ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le tournoi des trois sorciers. Trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses. En conséquent, le ministère a imposé une nouvelle règle. Pour expliquer tout cela, le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, Monsieur Bartemius Croupton**_

A ce moment précis, le ciel se déchaina au-dessus de nos têtes et je me crispai en entendant le bruit de l'orage qui ne cessait de me rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. Blaise posa une main rassurante sur mon bras alors que l'orage s'arrêtait net. Aussitôt, je tournai mon regard vers mon sauveur, avant de me tendre : Alastor Maugrey.

Je le vis échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore avant qu'il n'avale quelque chose. Je levai un sourcil étonné en regardant Elena. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans cette gourde ?

_**Après mures réflexions**_, fit Croupton. _**Le ministère a conclut que, pour votre sécurité, les élèves âgés de moins de 17 ans ne seraient pas autorisés à se présenter au tournoi**_

Aussitôt des exclamations de protestations retentirent et je vis notamment les jumeaux Weasley parfaitement dans leur élément d'éléments perturbateurs. Ils encourageaient vraisemblablement les cris.

_**Silence**_, hurla Dumbledore

Mais contre cela, les Weasley ne purent rien faire et un léger sourire m'échappa. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait donc ? Depuis quand rigolais-je à leurs plaisanteries ? Cela signerait à coup sûr ma perte.

Dumbledore dévoila lentement la coupe de feu et je la regardais avec une attention lugubre. Je ne voulais certainement pas mettre mon nom dans cette chose, mais en même temps, il y avait cette envie de gagner, d'apporter la gloire à ma maison qui avait trop tendance à être humiliée. La coupe de feu s'illumina d'une agréable lumière bleue et Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers nous.

_**La coupe de feu**_, déclara-t-il. _**Quiconque souhaite s'inscrire au Tournoi devra noter son nom sur un bout de parchemin et le jeter dans le feu avant Jeudi soir, même heure. N'agissez pas à la légère, une fois choisi, impossible de reculer. Dès cet instant, le tournoi des trois sorciers aura commencé**_

Le brouhaha revint dans la salle et chacun se leva pour regagner sa salle commune. Mais moi, je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers Fleur Delacour qui ouvrit les bras à temps pour me réceptionner.

_**Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir**_, lançais-je heureuse en reculant

_**Oh si j'imagine très bien**_, répondit-elle avec un rire. _**Parce que je ressens la même chose**_

Je lui adressai un sourire immense et pivotai vers la fillette à ses côtés.

_**Gabrielle**_, m'exclamais-je et elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. _**Je ne t'aurais même pas reconnue. Tu est magnifique ma chérie**_

Elle se réfugia dans mes bras et je l'a serrais de toutes mes forces contre moi. Considérant Fleur et Gabrielle comme mes sœurs, tout comme Kayla. Je leur présentais rapidement Blaise et Elena et fis ainsi la connaissance des amies de Fleur, Océane et Flora.

_**Le tournoi des trois sorciers**_, s'exclama Fleur. _**Vous imaginez ?**_

_**Oh oui très bien**_, répondis-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le hall d'entrée. _**Et je dois t'avouer que j'hésite à me présenter**_

_**Nous ont y va**_, fit Fleur. _**Une gloire éternelle, faire honneur à notre école, c'est prestigieux**_

_**Poudlard gagnera**_, clamais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres

Fleur m'adressa un regard moqueur et j'échangeai avec elle un rire léger.

_**N'en sois pas si sûre**_, répondit-elle. _**Je suis bien décidée à faire remporter la coupe à mon école**_

On continua à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que l'on parvienne à la porte d'entrée. Là-bas, je serrais Fleur dans mes bras ainsi que Gabrielle et souhaitais une excellente nuit aux autres. Puis je descendis dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec mes amis. Non, vraiment, cette cinquième année allait être encore mouvementée. Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vous remercie tous de prendre le temps de lire ma fic et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^. Bonne lecture à tous. Bizz**

_**Dess**_** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très heureuse de voir que ce premier chapitre te plaise. Ensuite, pour répondre à tes questions, moi aussi j'aime bien quand c'est à Serpentard, même si je reste très fan des Gryffondor (sans doute à cause de leur salle commune ^^). Pour les jumeaux Weasley, c'est vrai que je trouve peu de fics sur eux et j'ai décidée d'y remédier un peu ;p, je les adore. Oui, pour Kayla disons que je l'ai oublier, honte à moi, mais du coup, ta remarque m'a permise de me reprendre dans la suite donc un grand merci ^^. Vraiment désolée pour la lecture frustrante, mais je n'aime pas débiter des dizaine de paragraphes que personne ne lira ^^, moi la première j'abandonne quand je vois cela dans une fic, je trouve que c'est trop lourd et agaçant ^^. Ensuite en ce qui concerne les chapitres, je ne peux pas te donner d'approximation parce que je ne les respecte jamais. Je pense qu'il y en aura un certain nombre parce que je compte bien aller jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard au tome 7, mais après, cela va dépendre de vos commentaires et de mon degrés de réussite ;p. Oui, je garde la trame officielle, cela ne changera pas. Après il y aura quelques modifications pour que mon personnage se coule dedans, mais rien qui ne bougera l'original ^^.**

_**For Svjetlana**_** : En effet, j'ai commencer quatre fic en tout voire même cinq puisqu'il y en a une que je n'ai pas poster ici encore mais je te rassure entièrement, je vais toutes les terminer et je ne vais pas les abandonner. Pour celle du Seigneur des anneaux, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas du tout abandonnée, bien au contraire, seulement il me faut mettre en place la suite vue qu'il n'y a plus les films. Et je ne veux pas décevoir mes lecteurs alors je prends mon temps pour donner quelque chose de bien. Mais l'écriture est en cours, ne t'inquiète pas ^^. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour cet adorable commentaire, il me touche beaucoup et c'est très encourageant ce que tu me dit à chaque fois. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici également et j'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que les autres. Oui, moi aussi j'adore les Weasley et c'est vrai qu'il y a peu, voire pas d'histoire sur eux. Donc j'y remédie un peu ;p. Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas traduire, surtout que c'est toujours un peu dur pour les expressions typiquement anglaise et autres alors cela m'énerve. Bref, tout cela pour te dire un grand merci et t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive pour les autres fics ;p. Bisous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

« _La chance ne fait pas tout. Tout se construit pas à pas, qu'il s'agisse d'amitiés ou d'opportunités _»

(Barbara Bush)

La semaine s'était révélée à la fois passionnante pour ses cours, mais également totalement épuisante en ce qui concernait le reste. Le fait que Poudlard abrite deux fois d'étudiants créait des couloirs bondés, des embouteillages aux toilettes et aux accès des salles, ainsi qu'une surdose d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. Tant de personnes que l'on ne s'entendait plus parler en dehors des dortoirs.

De plus, les élèves de Gryffondors s'étaient révélés excellents en ce qui concernait les blagues envers notre maison, et après avoir supporter des robes de sorciers rose pétant, un empoisonnement de nos boissons qui nous avaient tous conduit à l'infirmerie, les Serpentards criaient aujourd'hui tous à la vengeance et je devais avouer que je les suivais à cent pour cent.

Attendant patiemment Fleur et ses amies dans la cour, je discutais avec Blaise, Elena et Kayla. Nous avions finalement décidés de mettre nos noms dans la coupe de feu et en cet instant précis, cela nous paraissait la plus mauvaise idée que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Certes, représenter notre école mais également notre maison était grandiloquent, mais en même temps, la peur de mourir restait quelque peu présente. Surtout en ces temps troubles.

_**Les voilà**_, fit Elena tandis que je pivotai sur mes talons pour accueillir une de mes plus proches amies

_**Vous êtes prêts pour cette soirée ?**_ demanda Fleur d'un ton qui se voulait rassuré

Visiblement, même elle paraissait tendue à l'idée que son nom soit pioché. Choisir de le mettre dans la coupe et être tiré au sort étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Les conséquences aussi.

On se regarda tous en silence, lisant dans les yeux des autres la même appréhension. Cela ferait rire bien du monde s'il nous voyait en cet instant. Un groupe de Serpentards muet, une Vélane à l'expression affolée et deux jeunes filles à la beauté typiquement française en franche hésitation. Aucun doute qu'il nous fallait être heureux de ne pas croiser de Gryffondor.

_**Bon**_, soupira Flora au bout d'un moment alors que le parc se vidait. _**Allons-y**_

On hocha la tête et chacun prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il nous faudrait faire si jamais notre nom sortait ce soir.

Lorsque l'on entra dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers nous. La présence de Fleur les attirait et le problème de cette histoire, c'est que mon côté Vélane ne faisait que s'amplifier à ses côtés. Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques jours déjà, des rumeurs circulaient sur mon sujet. Il fallait dire que la déclaration enflammée d'un troisième année de Gryffondor à mon encontre hier matin devant tous les élèves réunit avait créé un grand moment de flottement. Je m'étais échappée de tout cela par une pirouette, mais je doutais que cela suffise pour l'année à venir.

_**Asseyons-nous là-bas**_, déclara Fleur en indiquant un banc de libre entre le groupe de Serpentard et celui de Gryffondor

Je distinguais déjà les têtes rousses des Weasley ainsi que celles, ébouriffées, d'Hermione et Harry. Mais il ne restait de toute manière pas d'autres places.

Passant à côtés des Serdaigles, j'en entendis vaguement siffler de toutes leurs forces et Kayla leur adressa une courte révérence qui me fit sourire. Ma sœur gérait toujours mieux que moi ce genre de choses, presque avec naturel.

_**Tu croit que j'ai une chance avec le beau brun à droite ?**_ demanda-t-elle à mon oreille

Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et j'y vis un grand Serdaigle. Je reconnus immédiatement Roger Davies. Un garçon sympathique, bon élève et toujours assez dynamique, qui avait une assez grande préférence pour les jolies filles. Cela, je le savais puisque j'étais sortie avec pendant deux ans.

_**Tu croit vouloir sincèrement sortir avec Roger ?**_ lui demandais-je, septique. _**En sachant qu'il est sortit avec moi ?**_

_**Oh flûte**_, se reprit-elle en se remémorant ce petit détail. _**Oh bah tant pis alors**_

_**Je ne t'en empêche pas**_, coupais-je avec un sourire tandis que l'on s'asseyait à la gauche de Neville Londubat. _**Seulement on a sensiblement les mêmes goûts et…**_

… _**et cela risque de ce terminer pareil pour moi tu as raison**_, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _**C'est bien cela qui est magique dans le fait d'être jumelle, on a même pas besoin de refaire deux fois la même erreur**_

Je riais quelques secondes à sa remarque tandis que les élèves se massaient autour des tables et sur les bancs. Même les premières années étaient présents, preuve que le Tournoi des Trois sorciers attirait du monde. Tous les professeurs étaient réunit autour de Dumbledore qui semblait leur expliquer quelque chose.

_**Vous ferez quoi de l'argent vous ?**_ demanda soudainement Elena à ma droite. _**J'ai pas d'idées**_

Je levai un sourcil, réfléchissant à mon tour. A vrai dire, je ne faisais pas cela pour l'argent, j'en avais déjà beaucoup, mais pour le prestige. Cependant, effectivement, la question de l'argent se posait.

_**Aucune idée**_, murmura Blaise qui semblait aussi perplexe que nous

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma sœur et vis qu'elle réfléchissait également à la question. Un sourire m'échappa tandis que je me concentrais sur Dumbledore qui s'approchait de la coupe, baissant la luminosité en même temps. Bientôt, la salle ne fut plus qu'éclairée par les flammes bleutées de la coupe de Feu.

_**Votre attention s'il vous plait**_, clama-t-il et le silence retomba instantanément. _**Le jour que vous attendez tous est arrivé. Les noms de nos champions vont sortir et le tournoi des trois sorciers commencera alors**_

Il examina nos visages à tous et j'eus à nouveau l'impression de me faire passer sous un rayon X. Puis Dumbledore se détourna et s'approcha de la coupe de feu, posant ses deux mains dessus.

Cela sembla agir comme un signal car à cet instant, les flammes devinrent rouge vif et dans un grand bruit, un papier en fut expulsé pour être rattrapé aisément par Dumbledore qui le retourna pour lire le nom qui s'y trouvait.

_**Le premier champion de Durmstrang est… Victor Krum**_, appela-t-il

Aussitôt, l'attrapeur bulgare bondit sur ses pieds sous les applaudissements réjouit de son école et des deux autres académies. Mais la surprise ne se peignait pas sur les visages, cela semblait presque évident. Un second papier sortit de la coupe de feu et atterrit droit dans la main tendue de Dumbledore.

_**Le second champion de Durmstrang est… Klaus Nicolson**_, nomma-t-il et une seconde vague d'applaudissements eu lieu avant que Dumbledore n'attrape un autre papier. _**La première championne de Beauxbatons est… Fleur Delacour**_

Un grand sourire dessina mes lèvres et j'applaudis fortement mon amie qui se leva, fière d'avoir été nommée. Elle serra mes doigts en passant et serra la main de Dumbledore avant de continuer dans la même direction que les deux élèves de Durmstrang.

_**La seconde championne de Beauxbatons est… Améthyste Arya**_

Une grande brune aux longs cheveux raides comme des piquets se leva de l'autre côté de la salle, applaudit par tous les élèves. Je vis néanmoins les mines fermées de Flora et Océane. Visiblement, le choix leur convenait moyennement. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de chercher plus loin que le cinquième papier atterrissait dans la main de Dumbledore.

_**Le premier champion de Poudlard est… Cédric Diggory**_

J'applaudis en même temps que les autres élèves. Bien que Diggory soit à Poufsouffle, c'était un garçon d'une extrême gentillesse, toujours prêt à aider son prochain et très bon élève. Physiquement moyen, il compensait cela par une intelligence exceptionnelle. Puis un second papier vint se loger dans la main du directeur qui le retourna pour le lire.

_**La seconde championne de Poudlard est… Katherina Romanova**_

Je n'en revenais pas et me levai avec surprise mais néanmoins un immense sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient. Je voyais bien que les Gryffondors étaient déçu, mais la victoire de leur école dépendait en partie de la mienne, ils se devaient donc de m'encourager. Alors je les vis applaudir.

Je serrais la main de Dumbledore avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit et pivotai sur mes talons pour passer devant les professeurs. Je jurerais presque avoir vue Rogue sourire en sachant qu'une de ses brillantes élèves était choisit. Presque.

_**Nos six champions ont été à présent choisis**_, clama Dumbledore. _**A partir de maintenant, le tournoi des trois sorciers a commencé. Nous devons…**_

En descendant les escaliers menant à la salle du trophée, je l'entendis s'interrompre mais j'étais à présent trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que j'entendis, ce fut le nom suivant.

_**Harry Potter**_, appela Dumbledore

Les grilles de la salle se refermèrent derrière moi et j'haussai un sourcil. Qu'avait donc pu faire Potter pour que Dumbledore l'appelle en plein milieu d'un tel événement.

_**Non c'est pas vrai**_, s'exclama Fleur en me voyant et en se précipitant sur moi, rayonnante. _**On sera ensemble**_

_**Non Fleur**_, rectifiais-je en riant_**. A partir de maintenant, tu n'a plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe**_

_**Non mais**_, fit-elle faussement vexée sous les regards surpris des autres champions qui ne l'avaient jamais vue que glaciale. _**Qu'est-ce dont que ces manières ?**_

J'allais lui répondre quand son regard tomba derrière moi. Je me retournai pour découvrir Harry Potter qui nous fixait, visiblement traumatisé.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ demanda Cédric en lui lançant un regard interrogatif

Mais Potter ne semblait pas en état de répondre et il se contenta de nous fixer de ses deux yeux vert émeraude. J'allais dire quelque chose quand un fracas épouvantable retentit avant que les deux grilles ne s'ouvrent pour la troisième fois, laissant apparaître les professeurs et directeurs des trois établissements. Passablement énervés et sur les nerfs si j'en croyais la tête affolée de Dumbledore, celle furieuse de Karkaroff, le visage glacial mais non moins énervé de Rogue et celui interrogatif de Mcgonagall. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Potter qui, trop traumatisé pour parler, se contenta de les regarder, attendant que quelque chose d'autre lui tombe dessus.

_**Harry**_, s'exclama Dumbledore. _**A tu mit ton nom dans la coupe?**_

Je retins un hoquet de surprise et échangeai un regard avec Fleur. Ainsi donc, son nom était également sortit de la coupe de feu. Et visiblement, il n'y était pour rien si j'en croyais les yeux terrifiés qu'il posait sur Dumbledore et Mcgonagall.

_**Non Messieur**_, répondit-il finalement

_**A tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire ?**_ continua Dumbledore

_**Non Messieur**_, répéta Potter qui semblait se demander sérieusement si quelqu'un, hormis Voldemort, lui en voulait dans cette école

_**Mais il ment c'est évident**_, clama Mme Maxime

_**Trois champions pour Poudlard**_, cracha Karkaroff. _**C'est de la triche**_

_**La coupe de feu est un objet d'une très grande puissance magique**_, siffla Maugrey. _**Et la duper n'est pas à la portée d'un élève de quatrième année**_

_**Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchit à la question Fol Œil**_, répliqua Karkaroff

Aussitôt, le visage de Maugrey se fit menaçant et à la place de Karkaroff, j'aurais sagement reculé. Mais le directeur de Durmstrang était remonté et visiblement, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

_**C'était mon métier de penser comme les mages noirs Karkaroff**_, rétorqua-t-il. _**Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir**_

La menace était à peine voilée, mais Karkaroff se contenta de continuer à siffler entre ses dents, furieux et hors de lui. Mme Maxime semblait dans le même état d'esprit, refusant catégoriquement que Potter puisse avoir raison.

Mais le visage de ce dernier était clairement à l'opposé de ce qu'aurait pu ressentir quelqu'un étant ici volontairement. Son visage avait prit une couleur blafarde, presque translucide, ses yeux semblaient perdus et horrifiés, son corps était tendu à l'extrême et il s'appuyait contre le mur comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer. Il était évident qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, même si cela signifiait que j'accordais crédit à ce que disait un Gryffondor.

Maugrey et Karkaroff continuant de se disputer, Dumbledore semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Jetant un regard incompréhensif à Rogue, ce dernier me répondit par un signe de tête. D'accord, Potter avait vraiment été tiré au sort, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

_**Cela suffit**_, siffla Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Croupton. _**Barty, à vous de juger**_

_**Les règles sont inflexibles**_, répondit ce dernier. _**La coupe établit un contrat irrécusable.**_ _**Mr Potter n'a pas le choix. Il est, à compter de ce soir, un champion des Trois Sorciers**_

Je vis vaguement que Potter luttait vaillamment contre l'inconscience. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur lui et il prenait enfin la mesure de ce que cela signifiait.

Ses yeux tentèrent de trouver un soutien entre tout ces regards accusateurs et il finit par accrocher les miens. Ce qu'il y vit sembla quelque peu le rassurer mais il retrouva vite son air torturé quand les professeurs nous donnèrent l'ordre de regagner nos dortoirs.

Saluant rapidement Fleur, je suivis Diggory et Potter dans la Grande salle en silence. Je n'avais pas besoin de télépathie pour sentir l'amertume de Diggory, qui pensait visiblement Potter coupable.

_**Alors comme cela on va de nouveau concourir l'un contre l'autre**_, lança Diggory à Potter dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère

_**On dirait oui**_, répondit Potter totalement déphasé

_**Alors dit moi**_, clama Diggory. _**Comment a-tu réussit à mettre ton nom dans la coupe ?**_

Il était vrai que les jumeaux Weasley avaient essayé de passer la barrière en se vieillissant et ils en étaient ressortit avec de magnifiques barbes. Ce qui ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée que Potter était totalement innocent.

_**Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe**_, siffla Potter qui semblait en avoir ras-le-bol des regards et tons accusateurs

_**Oui bien sûr**_, répondit Diggory. _**Tu n'a pas…**_

_**La ferme Diggory**_, sifflais-je d'une voix calme mais froide. _**S'il te dit qu'il ne l'a pas mit, c'est que c'est le cas. Tu aura sans doute remarqué que tous ceux qui ont essayé n'y sont pas parvenu. Et que même Dumbledore le croit**_

_**Tient depuis quand une Serpentard prend t-elle le parti d'un Gryffondor ?**_ demanda, ironiquement, Diggory

_**Depuis le jour où certains d'entre nous font preuve d'une intelligence qui te dépasse**_, répondis-je d'un ton indifférent. _**Je te croyais intelligent, je me suis trompée. C'est une première, mais je m'en remettrais**_

_**Oui bon salut**_, siffla Diggory en pivotant dans le couloir de droite pour disparaître

_**Lâche**_, soufflais-je au silence en continuant à avancer avec Potter

_**Merci**_, murmura ce dernier. _**Pour avoir prit ma défense. Tu me croit ?**_

_**Oui**_, répondis-je. _**Personne n'aurait pu leurrer la coupe. Si tu avait été élu à ma place ou à celle de Diggory, je n'aurais certainement pas cet état d'esprit, mais là, quelqu'un est parvenu à convaincre la coupe qu'il y avait une quatrième école en jeu. Et à la leurrer d'autant plus que tu est le seul à avoir été choisit, hors il aurait été plus logique qu'un autre nom sorte. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas**_

_**Tu est différente des autres**_, constata Potter. _**Des autres Serpentards**_

_**Les apparences sont trompeuses**_, lançais-je avant de tourner dans le couloir menant aux cachots. _**Bonsoir Potter**_

Je l'entendis me répondre avant de le perdre de vue. Les couloirs étaient déserts et cela me permit de me mettre à réfléchir. Je faisais partit des champions du tournoi, jusque là tout allait bien. Mais j'avais repérée dans la soirée, la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter, une bonne femme horrible et niaise à souhait, mais néanmoins très intelligente et perfide pour réussir à choper des informations intimes. Et cela, je ne pouvais passer outre.

Mon identité avait été soigneusement cachée par le ministère lui-même dans le but de m'éviter, à moi et à ma sœur, des problèmes liés à notre nom de famille et à la réputation de notre père. Seulement à présent, il était évident que certains vieux dossiers allaient ressortir. Skeeter mettrait sûrement la main sur l'un de mes dossiers scolaires et il lui serait alors possible de tout révéler. Seulement, je ne voyais aucun moyen de l'en empêcher.

Parvenant devant le portrait de ma salle commune, je lançai le mot de passe et ce dernier se recula après m'avoir félicité et encouragé une bonne dizaine de fois. Et alors que je posais le pied dans la salle commune, je fus accueillis par des cris de joie et d'allégresse.

_**Félicitations**_, cria Kayla en se jetant dans mes bras tandis que je laissai échapper un rire léger. _**C'est génial, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi**_

_**Ne l'étouffe pas avant que nous ayons gagné Kayla**_, la poussa doucement Théodore Nott avant de me serrer dans ses bras

Je passai entre de nombreux bras à qui je rendis des sourires de remerciements. Bien que je ne le montre pas, cette petite fête me faisait plaisir et parvenait à me convaincre que j'avais fait un bon choix. Mais mon soucis premier restait bien présent et je finis par réussir à mettre la main sur ma sœur jumelle. Elle m'adressa un regard interrogateur et en voyant mon visage, me suivit sans faire de vague.

Elena nous rejoignit tandis que l'on montait les escaliers et je fis signe à Blaise qu'on lui raconterait tout le lendemain. Hochant la tête, il me lança un nouveau signe de félicitation et d'encouragement avant que l'on finisse de monter les escaliers.

Refermant la porte de notre dortoir derrière nous et la verrouillant fermement, je pivotai vers Elena et Kayla qui s'étaient assises sur leur lit respectifs. Je gagnais le mien et les regardais bien en face. Surtout Kayla.

_**Nous n'avons pas pensé à une chose Kayla**_, murmurais-je et elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. _**Notre nom. J'ai repéré Rita Skeeter dans la foule des journalistes présents**_

Aussitôt, le visage de ma sœur se dessina de stupeur et d'appréhension. Elle avait comprit où je voulais en venir. En tant que jumelles, nous avions ce lien si particulier de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

_**Elle va fouiller**_, continuais-je. _**Et elle va inévitablement trouver. Évidemment, je pourrais demander à nos grands parents de lui envoyer une menace. Mais je sais très bien comment ils vont agir et aussi détestable que me soit Skeeter, je ne lui souhaite pas autant de mal**_

_**Peut-être ne devinera-t-elle pas**_, émit Elena d'une voix calme

_**Mon nom sur le bout de parchemin qui a été expulsé de la coupe de feu**_, contrais-je. _**C'était mon nom officiel. C'était Black qui était marqué**_

_**Mais tu a pourtant marqué Katherina Romanova non ?**_ demanda Elena

_**Oui**_, répondis-je. _**Et c'est pour cela que je doute que notre identité demeure secrète. Parce que officiellement, je m'appelle Katherina Black et que cela finira par se savoir**_

_**Eh bien tant pis,**_ lâcha Kayla et je me tournai vers elle. _**Tant pis. Après tout, qu'avons-nous à cacher ? Nous savons parfaitement que notre père est innocent, la présence de Pettigrow nous l'a prouvé, alors question morale, on est blanches. Vis-à-vis des autres, qu'en avons-nous à faire ? Blaise et Elena sont au courant de notre parentèle, qu'importe le regard des autres, il ne sera jamais aussi pire que celui qui nous a été porté quand il a été prouvé que notre oncle et notre tante étaient des mangemorts tyranniques**_

En me rappelant ce douloureux moment, je ne pu que frémir violemment. Lors de notre troisième année, la Chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et de nombreuses pétrifications avaient eu lieu, ainsi qu'un enlèvement. Dès lors, les investigations avaient commencés. Cela avait d'abord frappé le garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid, puis Dumbledore. Une fois ce dernier destitué de son statut, le ministère n'avait plus eu qu'à s'infiltrer dans l'établissement. Ma sœur et moi avions été surveillées de près, jusqu'à ce jour où l'histoire macabre de notre famille avait éclaté dans les journaux. Il nous avait alors fallut une surveillance accrue et permanente des Serpentards pour parvenir à échapper à la colère des trois autres maisons. Les tortures de moldus et sorciers, la participation de mon oncle et de ma tante à la torture des Londubat leur avait valut un aller simple à Azkaban où mon oncle était mort quelques années après son incarcération et où ma tante se trouvait toujours à l'heure actuelle. Seule l'influence poignante de Lucius Malefoy sur le ministre nous avait épargné d'être mit en quarantaine et l'affaire avait finit par se tasser après que le véritable coupable est été arrêté. Mais cet épisode restait malgré tout intact dans ma mémoire.

_**On est ensemble Kathy**_, murmura Kayla en me prenant contre elle. _**On est prête à tout affronter. Nous sommes deux. On ne nous abattra pas**_

_**Et vous n'êtes pas seules**_, rajouta Elena en se plaçant de l'autre côté. _**Vous ne serez jamais seules**_

Je leur souris et les serrais contre moi. Certes je savais que leurs paroles se voulaient rassurantes et qu'elles tentaient de se donner une contenance, mais moi je savais qu'au moment même où la vérité éclaterait, ce serait un moment de souffrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous aller bien, que vous avez la chance d'avoir du soleil et de la chaleur, ce n'est pas le cas chez moi. Bref, tout cela, vous vous en fichez, je vous poste le chapitre prochain. Bonne lecture à tous. Bizz**

**ForSvjetlana : Alors tout d'abord, je voulais savoir comment tu allait et si tu tenait le coup ? ^^. J'espère que tu ne souffre pas trop. Ce qui t'est arriver à du être terrible en effet. Je n'imagine même pas. Le genou en petits morceaux ? J'espère au moins que tu n'aura pas de séquelles. Tient moi au courant surtout. Ensuite, eh bien je te remercie pour cette review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^. Pour Klaus, je ne regarde pas la série The Vampire Diaries, je me suis arrêtée à la première saison, c'était trop long et trop différents des livres. Donc ce n'était pas intentionnel ;p. Pour répondre à ta question, Kayla va être de plus en plus présente, je l'avais juste hum... oubliée dans le premier ;p. Mais cette erreur ne se reproduira pas. Bref, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, te souhaite bonne chance pour ton opération et une bonne lecture ;p. Bisous**

**PS. Je tenais aussi à dire qu'une erreur à été commise dans le chapitre précédent. Kayla, Katherina, les jumeaux Weasley et les autres ne sont pas en cinquième année mais en sixième. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un an d'écart avec Potter et les autres mais l'on m'a fait constater, je remercie luffynette d'ailleurs, que ce n'était pas le cas. Donc bref, sachez que je reste fidèle au livre.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

« _Tout ce que tu peux faire dans la vie, c'est être toi-même. Certains t'aimerons pour qui tu es, la plupart t'aimerons pour les services que tu peux leur rendre, d'autres ne t'aimerons pas_ »

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je compris que bien des choses allaient changer. En étant devenue l'une des championnes du tournoi des trois sorciers, je sortais de l'anonymat.

_**Prête ? **_Demanda ma soeur quand, quelques minutes plus tard on se retrouva devant la porte de notre dortoir pour descendre en bas

Je lançai un regard éloquent à ma soeur qui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Prenant une forte inspiration, je la remerciais et descendis les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et j'y répondis avec un sourire aimable et parfaitement bien dessiné. Les premières années me regardaient avec un air de béatitude profond et les autres élèves me fixaient avec fierté.

La maison des Serpentards était connu pour sa froideur, son arrogance et son intolérance à l'égard de tout ce qui n'était sorcier de sang-pur. Mais Serpentard était également avant tout une maison d'hypocrites.

Ici, c'était sans pitié. Si la famille était connue, respectée et influente, vous étiez acceptée et craint. Si au contraire vous veniez d'une famille de basse noblesse, l'indifférence était de mise. La loi du plus fort à laquelle je n'étais jamais parvenu à m'adapter.

_**Katharina**_, appela la voix de Drago Malefoy dans mon dos

Je pivotai sur mes talons pour serrer mon ami dans mes bras sous le reniflement dédaigneux de Kayla. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et lui avait toujours fait savoir. Et depuis qu'elle savait que notre famille avait pour ambition une alliance entre nos deux familles, elle lui avait rejeter toute la faute. Pour elle, Drago n'avait pas assez protester et ne s'était pas assez opposé à son père. Elle avait même été jusqu'à l'accuser d'avoir lancer l'idée.

Mais je connaissais assez Drago pour savoir qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, à mon instar. Nous nous apprécions, nous étions prêts à nous aider et à nous soutenir, mais l'amour ne faisait pas partit de notre objectif commun.

Mais mes grands-parents ne feraient rien pour empêcher cette alliance, bien au contraire. Depuis que je les avais défiée en sortant avec Roger Davies, ils s'étaient mis en tête de me le faire payer au centuple. Et si cela devait passer par un mariage avec un garçon que je considérais comme mon frère, ils ne feront rien pour l'en empêcher.

_**Comment va-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-il tandis que je lançai un regard d'avertissement à ma soeur pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de méchant. _**Mes sincères félicitations, et remerciements, pour le tournoi**_

Je savais qu'il méprisait Potter au plus haut point. J'ignorais ce qui avait pousser ces deux là à se haïr à ce point-là, mais visiblement, leur haine était réciproque et bien plus ancrée que je ne le pensais. Et le fait que Potter est été choisit, même contre sa volonté, le révoltait au plus haut point. Seulement tout cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Et je n'approuvais pas la haine ancestrale des Gryffondor-Serpentard. J'appréciais certains Gryffondors et je méprisais un certain nombre de Serpentards. En vérité, seuls Blaise, Drago et Elena avaient trouver grâce à mes yeux. Le premier parce que sa famille n'était pas tant extrémiste que cela, le second parce que nous nous connaissions depuis la naissance et la troisième parce qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas me fixer avec révérence quand elle avait apprit mon nom en première année.

Depuis nos onze ans, Kayla et moi passions notre temps à défier notre famille et notre maison. Cela ne nous avait pas fait perdre le respect des Serpentards qui avaient bien trop peur des représailles s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose. Mais je voyais parfois les regards malveillants dans mon dos, ceux, plus discrets, de haine et de colère. Il y avait aussi les regards remplit d'envie poser sur nous. Ces élèves qui enviaient notre courage à défier les nôtres, les mœurs établies par notre famille. Mais Serpentard n'était pas réputé pour son courage alors tout le monde se taisait. Parce que tout le monde savait à quel point les représailles étaient dures et sans pitié. La fine cicatrice dans mon dos et celle qui se dessinait sur tout le bas ventre de ma soeur en était la preuve. Preuve d'une trop forte violence, preuve du prix de la rébellion.

Certains diront que notre courage est moindre. Nous pourrions tellement faire plus, mais nous n'avons personne sur qui compter qui pourrait nous protéger de notre famille. Elena et Blaise seraient alors à la portée de main de la vengeance de nos grands-parents et Drago ne se risquerait jamais à subir la foudre de son père. Mais ni moi, ni ma soeur n'avions l'intention d'abandonner. Nous ne souhaitions pas une vie d'esclave. Alors on se taisait et défiait les autres en silence jusqu'au moment où notre heure viendrait.

_**Félicitations**_, me lança un élève de Serdaigle et je lui répondis avec un sourire

J'avais cette particularité d'être relativement acceptée par les Serdaigles, notamment grâce à ma relation avec Roger Davies. Je m'entendais relativement bien avec Cho Chang, mais ne supportait pas ses amies, des filles sans le moindre intérêt. Poufsouffle était également une maison avec laquelle je partageais des liens, notamment grâce à Hannah Abbot.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je pivotai sur mes talons, surprise. Je découvris alors Roger Davies devant moi, légèrement gêné de se retrouver sous le feu croisé des yeux de Kayla et Drago.

_**Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?**_ Me demanda-t-il lentement

_**Oui, bien sûr,**_ répondis-je en le suivant quelques mètres plus loin à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes de ma soeur et Drago. _**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_

Roger avait toujours sa main sur mon bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Je voyais bien qu'il se sentait mal et cela m'inquiétait. Nous n'étions peut-être plus ensemble, mais je l'aimais encore. Du moins assez pour m'inquiéter de son état.

_**Je voulais m'excuser**_, avoua-t-il. _**Je ne pensais pas que... enfin je ne voulais pas que tu subisse la colère de ta famille. J'ai bien vue que tu... tu m'en voulait**_

_**Non,**_ coupais-je doucement. _**Je ne t'en veux pas Roger. J'ai compris, difficilement c'est vrai, mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu a fait cela et peut-être était-ce mieux. Je t'aime encore, autant être franche, mais si ce n'est pas... enfin si tu n'éprouve pas la même chose ou que tu te sens trop... en danger ou choquer par les réactions de ma famille, je le comprends et je ne... je ne peux pas t'en vouloir**_

Il me regardait avec douceur et tendresse, tout ce que j'aimais chez lui et je vis ses yeux se river aux miens.

_**Je t'aime aussi,**_ avoua-t-il. _**Mais je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas que tu subisse cela à cause de moi Kate**_

_**Je n'ai pas endurée le sortilège Doloris pour toi,**_ murmurais-je avec douceur. _**Je n'ai pas acceptée et défiée mon père pour toi Roger. Je l'ai fais pour notre relation, parce que je t'aime et que le fait que, toi, tu m'aime était la seule chose qui importait. Je ne peux pas changer le monde, je ne peux pas éviter la colère de ma famille, mais si je dois l'affronter, je le fais parce que je l'ai choisis. Quand mon grand-père m'a torturer, ce n'était pas son visage que je voyais, mais le tien. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance**_

Je voyais bien que mon aveu le bouleversait mais je me devais de lui dire la vérité. Il l'a méritait. Et si notre relation ne pouvait aller plus loin, je voulais qu'il fasse ce choix en sachant tout les enjeux.

Je vis ses yeux se résigner, brusquement et j'eus peur de ce constat. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête, je ne voulais pas y être, mais j'ignorais ce à quoi il pensait, j'ignorais ce qu'il venait de décider.

_**Est-tu vraiment sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante

_**Comme je ne l'ai jamais été**_, confirmais-je

_**Est-tu sûre de pouvoir affronter ta mère et ta famille ?**_ Ajouta-t-il. _**Que tu parviendra à endurer ce qu'ils... **__**feront**_

_**Oui**_, répondis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. _**Roger, pourquoi est-ce que tu...**_

_**Je t'aime,**_ balança-t-il brutalement et cela me coupa net la parole. _**Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai cru bien faire en... rompant notre relation. Je croyais te mettre à l'abri, mais je ne... peux pas continuer ainsi**_

_**Qu'est-tu en train d'essayer de me dire ?**_ Demandais-je en repoussant de toutes mes forces l'espoir que je sentais à nouveau naitre dans mon coeur

_**Accepte tu de me laisser une nouvelle chance ?**_ Lâcha-t-il

Je le regardai, effarée et agréablement surprise. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce que j'espérais entendre depuis tant de temps ? Venait-il de nous laisser une seconde chance ?

_**Katherina ?**_ Appela-t-il, inquiet

_**Évidemment que oui**_, répondis-je totalement bouleversée

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour m'attraper par la taille et m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Fermant les yeux, je répondis à son baiser, ne pouvant croire à mon bonheur. Je me rendis à peine compte que je m'agrippais fermement à sa cape. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses bras autour de moi, son corps contre le mien et la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**Je gagne un gallion**_, entendis-je vaguement ma soeur lancer. _**Envoi la monnaie Blaise**_

J'entendis mon meilleur ami ronchonner et ma soeur ricana. Roger posa son front contre le mien et je rouvris les yeux, souriant légèrement. Peu importe le monde qui commençait à se regrouper autour de nous, rien ne comptait plus que lui en cet instant.

Mais il me fallut reprendre pied avec la réalité et ce fut Elena qui s'en chargea. S'approchant doucement, elle me décrocha des bras de Roger avec un sourire d'excuse. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatais qu'il y avait foule.

_**Il faut aller manger**_, m'expliqua Elena tandis que je dirigeais à nouveau mes yeux vers Roger qui me sourit. _**Et aller en cours. On a Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors, Mcgonagall n'acceptera pas un retard**_

Hochant la tête, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de mes amis et souris discrètement quand Roger glissa ses doigts entre les miens. Ses amis Serdaigles nous rejoignirent rapidement et notre entrée dans la Grande Salle ne passa pas inaperçu.

Il y eu des déçus un peu partout. Je vis une fille de Gryffondor se mettre à pleurer dans les bras d'une de ses amis et un garçon de Serpentard fixer furieusement Roger. Aucun doute, il y avait eu des espérances dans tous les camps. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, et ce fut parce son frère avait attiré mon attention en secouant sa main devant ses yeux, ce fut George Weasley.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction, c'était le cas de le dire. Même son frère qui tentait d'attirer son attention n'obtenait pas de réponse. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mes doigts enlacés à ceux de Roger. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, surprit, puis il se tourna vers Fred qui le regardait à présent de manière suspecte.

_**Ils seront au courant dans la journée**_, murmura Kayla et mon sourire se fana. _**Demain matin on ne déjeune pas**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Roger, alerté

_**Pour rien,**_ murmurais-je

_**N'essaie pas de me protéger,**_ siffla-t-il. _**Pourquoi vous ne déjeunerez pas demain matin ?**_

_**Parce qu'à l'instant même où notre cher grand-père maternel sera au courant de votre relation, il enverra une beuglante ici**_, répondit Kayla après avoir aviser mon hochement de tête lui donnant l'autorisation de lui expliquer la situation

Roger ne trouva rien à répondre mais je sentis son étreinte sur mes doigts se renforcer. Cherchant plus que tout à le protéger lui, je me dessinais un sourire et caressais doucement le dos de sa main de mon pouce. Qu'importe ce que dirait ma famille, je ne laisserais pas passer cette incroyable seconde chance.

_**Il faut se dépêcher de manger avant que les plats ne disparaissent,**_ clama Blaise. _**Ou on va mourir de faim avant midi**_

Je souris légèrement, embrassais doucement Roger et lâchais sa main pour me diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Je ne fus guère surprise de voir les regards haineux ou remplit de mépris de certains d'entre eux.

_***0*0***_

On frappa énergiquement à la porte de la salle de Métamorphose et je pivotai en même temps que les autres pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je fus presque figée d'horreur en voyant apparaître Nigel Crivey. Un garçon adorable et pleins de qualités, mais avec un grand défaut : la curiosité.

_**Monsieur Crivey que ce passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda Mcgonagall en le regardant

_**Je viens chercher Katherina Romanova**_, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. _**Je dois l'emmener en haut**_

Je devinais immédiatement que cela avait un lien avec mon statut de championne. Mcgonagall donna son accord et j'attrapai mes affaires et saluais ma soeur et mes amis d'un signe de tête avant de sortir sous le regard de toute la classe.

_**Félicitations**_, clama Nigel. _**C'est incroyable que tu est été choisit. Poudlard a une chance de gagner**_

Nigel s'était prit d'une amitié indestructible à mon égard depuis que je l'avais sauter des griffes de Serpentards de septième année. Et ma relation avec Roger Davies n'avait fait que renforcer son idée puisqu'il avait été le premier au courant. Il nous avait surprit dans un couloir.

Rendu devant une petite classe, Crivey me laissa et je frappai avant d'entrer. Aussitôt, je repérais Fleur et me dirigeai vers elle. La jeune fille m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et prit ma main pour la serrer. L'amitié à toute épreuve.

_**Félicitations pour ton couple**_, lança-t-elle

_**Merci**_, répondis-je avec un sourire

Les autres nous rejoignirent rapidement et on fut bientôt tous réunit. Je fus surprise de voir Harry me rejoindre et se placer à ma gauche, en silence.

_**Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionner**_, clama Ollivander que je n'avais pas vue sur le coup

_**Ensuite nous ferons une petite photo**_, ajouta Rita Skeeter que j'avais bien remarqué

J'échangeai un regard avec Fleur. Elle était la seule ici à connaître mes liens avec Sirius Black et savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec la journaliste.

_**Nous allons commencé**_, lança Ollivander en lançant un regard mauvais à Rita Skeeter. _**Miss Delacour s'il vous plait**_

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa baguette. Des étincelles roses et or en sortirent et Ollivander l'analysa.

_**Oui**_, fit-il. _**Vingt-trois centimètres trois quart... très rigide... bois de rose... Avec à l'intérieur... oh mais oui**_

_**Un cheveu de Vélane**_, répondit Fleur. _**Il appartenait à ma grand-mère**_

Ollivander hocha la tête et fit sortir de la baguette un bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette.

_**Miss Romanova**_, appela-t-il avec un sourire

Je m'avançai et tandis ma baguette. Lorsque le vendeur de baquette la prit entre ses mains, des étincelles rouges et or en sortirent.

_**Une des miennes n'est-ce pas ?**_ Questionna-t-il. _**Vingt-cinq centimètres six... très souple et rapide... bois de cerisier et... oh vous aussi... cheveu de Vélane et crin de licorne**_

J'entendis mes deux camarades de Poudlard retenir des hoquets de surprise et un sourire dessina mes lèvres.

_**A qui appartenait-il ?**_ Demanda-t-elle

_**A ma grand-mère**_, répondis-je lentement

Ma grand-mère avait été la seule de cette famille à ne pas avoir de préjugés. Morte alors que je n'avais que dix ans, elle m'avait offert ce cheveu comme dernier cadeau, en me disant qu'elle serait ainsi toujours auprès de moi. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais quitté ma baguette.

Tout comme Fleur, Ollivander fit apparaître des fleurs et me les offrit. Récupérant ma baguette, je lui adressai un sourire et regagnais ma place.

Cédric, Victor, Harry, Klaus et Améthyste passèrent simultanément et bientôt, l'examen des baguettes fut finit. Puis vint le moment des photos. Je manquai de me faire arracher le bras par le photographe, de même que Fleur tandis que Harry était sans cesse harceler par Rita Skeeter. Je finis par me planter entre Victor Krum et Karkaroff et le photographe me laissa enfin en paix.

Lorsque l'on pu enfin sortir, je m'empressais de quitter la pièce, suivis dans ma hâte par Fleur et Harry. Deux couloirs plus loin, je ralentis enfin l'allure. Fleur me rejoignit en riant.

_**J'ai beaucoup appréciée la réaction que Diggory et Potter ont eu quand ils ont apprit que tu était à moitié Vélane**_, s'écria-t-elle avec un rire

Je ne répondis rien mais un grand sourire dessina mes lèvres. Quand les autres champions nous rejoignirent, je riais volontiers avec Fleur et on passa tous en même temps la double porte de la Grande Salle. Le silence tomba un moment et je jetai un regard vers Potter que tout le monde fixait. Ce dernier semblait sur le point d'exploser et je constatai que si Granger n'était pas présente, Weasley l'était et ne faisait rien pour défendre ou protéger son ami. Il semblait même très heureux que, pour une fois, Potter soit le fruit des brimades et non des ovations. Il était fixer entre ses deux frères jumeaux, face à sa soeur et tous nous regardaient. Ou plutôt fixaient Potter.

_**Pourquoi personne ne vient l'aider ?**_ Demanda Fleur tandis que le silence se faisait d'autant plus lourd

_**Je crois que je viens de comprendre,**_ murmurais-je à mon ami tandis que Diggory nous rejoignait

_**Ils le croient tous responsable de ce qui lui arrive**_, nous expliqua-t-il

_**Et toi non ?**_ Demandais-je en le regardant, septique

_**Tu avait raison,**_ avoua-t-il. _**Et si je ne t'avais pas crue, la réaction de Potter est suffisante**_

En effet, ce dernier restait planté dans l'entrée, ignorant sans doute ce qu'il devait faire. Son regard était fixé sur les Weasley qui ne bougèrent pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

_**Quelqu'un m'explique d'ailleurs pourquoi Weasley ne bouge pas ?**_ Demanda Cédric en parvenant à la même conclusion que moi

_**Je crois également avoir comprit**_, lâchais-je d'une voix emplie de colère envers la lâcheté des rouquins

Ignorant le fait que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi, je m'avançai vers Potter et posai une main sur son bras. Il sursauta et me regarda.

_**Je crois qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher de manger**_, lui lançais-je avec douceur. _**Ou il n'y aura plus rien et on devra attendre ce soir pour se ravitailler**_

Il hocha la tête et me parut un instant fragile. Il me sourit vaguement et je cherchais Granger des yeux mais ne la trouvait pas.

_**Elle est à l'infirmerie**_, m'expliqua brusquement Potter en constatant que je la cherchais. _**Malefoy lui a lancé un sort et elle a été obligée de voir l'infirmière**_

_**Elle va bien ?**_ Demandais-je, inquiète

_**Oui normalement,**_ répondit Potter. _**Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que c'est arrivé**_

J'hochai la tête et il me sourit à nouveau avant de se décider à se diriger vers sa table sous les regards suspects des Gryffondors. Soupirant légèrement, je rejoignis ma propre table en compagnie de Fleur. Passant devant la table des Serdaigles, Roger m'attrapa légèrement par le bras et je me baissais pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il valait mieux que je me dépêche d'aller manger.

M'asseyant aux côtés de Kayla qui me tendit une assiette de frites, je constatai que les chuchotements commençaient à reprendre. Fixant mes yeux sur Potter qui mangeait seul au bout de la table des Gryffondor, je commençais lentement à réfléchir. Et je réfléchissais toujours en me rendant à mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serdaigles, Gryffondor et Poufsouffles.

Un bras enlaça ma taille et je souriais en reconnaissant Roger Davies. Les élèves nous regardaient, certains avec envie, d'autre avec jalousie, colère. Quand on arriva devant la porte de la salle, je vis les Serpentards lancer un regard mauvais à mon copain et aussitôt, je relevais la tête. Il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux ne viennent dire quoi que ce soit. Je sentis Roger raffermir sa prise sur ma taille et Kayla se plaça à ma gauche. Dès fois que quelqu'un ait l'idée de venir nous faire du mal. Devant moi, Elena et Blaise avaient leurs mains dans leurs poches où je devinais aisément leur baguette magique.

_**Eh ben on ne peux pas dire que les choses se soient améliorer**_, murmura Roger à mon oreille. _**Toujours autant haineux à mon égard à cause de mon sang**_

_**Ton sang est nettement plus pur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux**_, répondis-je d'une voix furieuse. _**Toi au moins, tu n'a pas un quota élevé de consanguinité**_

Elena me lança un regard amusé auquel je répondis. Je sentis Roger lâcher ma taille après avoir embrassé mes cheveux et je vis apparaître Maugrey Fol Œil.

_**Entrez**_, clama ce dernier d'une voix qui ne soufflait aucune contestation

Lançant un regard à Roger, je m'assis aux côtés de ma soeur et ne fus guère surprise de voir Elena et Blaise s'asseoir devant nous tandis que Roger et Cho Chang se plaçaient à la table juste à côté de moi. Je fus plus étonnée de voir les jumeaux Weasley s'asseoir derrière nous, suivit de leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan.

_**Alastor Maugrey**_, se présenta notre professeur en se plaçant devant le tableau. _**Bienvenue à tous. Je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le temps de cette année scolaire. Bien, commençons voulez-vous ?**_

Présentation rapide, brève et drôlement efficace. Maugrey pivota vers son bureau et je le vis en sortir une créature ressemblant vaguement à une araignée, mais nettement plus jolie. Il fallait savoir que j'avais une peur bleue des araignées. C'était génétique d'ailleurs puisque ma soeur avait cette même peur.

_**Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les sortilèges impardonnables**_, nous apprit-il. _**Qui peut me dire combien il y en a et quels sont leurs noms ?**_

Le silence tomba quelques instants sur la salle avant que je ne lève finalement le bras. Aussitôt, le regard de Maugrey se fixa sur moi et son œil anormal me fit frémir.

_**Oui miss... ?**_ Demanda-t-il

_**Romanova monsieur,**_ répondis-je d'une voix que j'efforçais de laisser neutre. _**Katherina Romanova. Il y a trois sortilèges impardonnables dont l'usage donne le droit à un aller sans retour à Azkaban. Le sortilège de l'imperium, qui oblige les personnes à obéir à celui qui leur lance le sort...**_

_**Bien vue**_, coupa mon professeur. _**Dix points pour Serpentard. En effet, le sortilège de l'imperium est un sort de contrainte**_

Il se tourna vers la créature de son bureau et la prit dans sa main gauche avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

_**Impérium**_, siffla-t-il

Aussitôt, la créature cessa de bouger, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à Maugrey. Ce dernier l'a fit bondir sur la table d'Angelina et Alicia, deux Gryffondors, avant de l'envoyer sur la notre. Échangeant un regard avec ma soeur, je me retins de justesse de ne pas balancer un sort sur notre professeur. De quel droit se permettait-il d'encombrer à ce point mon espace vital ? Mais l'araignée n'était déjà plus là, mais sur la table des Jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient penchés par dessus nos épaules pour la voir et qui en avait été récompenser. Fred poussa brutalement sa chaise et George se figea. Aucun doute, nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir peur de ces créatures. Puis Maugrey ramena à lui l'araignée.

_**Un second sortilège impardonnable ?**_ Appela-t-il

Je vis les élèves hésiter puis Roger leva la main.

_**Roger Davies**_, se présenta-t-il. _**Il y a le sort de la mort**_

_**Exact,**_ répondit Maugrey. _**Dix points pour Serdaigle. En effet, le sort de la mort est impossible à contrer. Il entraine une mort immédiate et sans rappel. Je vous en ferais la démonstration après que quelqu'un m'est donner le troisième sort impardonnable**_

Personne ne semblait vouloir le donner. Je savais pourquoi. Les Serpentards parce qu'ils le subissaient souvent s'ils faisaient la moindre erreur, les autres parce qu'ils savaient à quel point ce sortilège était horrible. Si l'Avada Kedavra était horrible parce qu'il tuait sans pitié, le sortilège doloris torturait, rendait fou.

Aucun regard ne s'était tourné vers nous, et pourtant, il me semblait que cela aurait été le moment opportun pour nous rappeler à nous tous, Serpentards, que nous n'étions que des enfants de Mangemorts. Mais tout le monde fixait Maugrey, anxieux.

_**Il y a le sortilège doloris monsieur**_,_** le sort de torture,**_ lança finalement Fred Weasley après un long moment pendant lequel Maugrey attendait la réponse

_**Exact Monsieur Weasley**_, répondit Maugrey. _**Dix points pour Gryffondor. Un sort particulièrement horrible. Quelqu'un ici a-t-il déjà subit ce sort ?**_

Il y eu un mouvement de vague puis les élèves commencèrent à lever la main. Echangeant un regard avec ma sœur, on leva simultanément la main à notre tour et je perçus le regard douloureux de Roger sur moi.

_**Un sort horrible**_, répéta Maugrey tandis que l'on rebaissait la main

Il se tourna vers l'araignée et braqua sa baguette dessus et aussitôt, je sus ce qu'il allait lui faire. Même à une telle bestiole, je ne souhaitais pas cela.

_**Endoloris,**_ siffla Maugrey

Aussitôt, l'araignée lâcha de longues plaintes horribles qui ne faisait que me rappeler mes propres hurlements. Et cela semblait être également le cas de nombreux autres Serpentards. Agrippant fermement le bord de ma table, je serrais de toutes mes forces. A mes côtés, Kayla fixait l'araignée avec une attention macabre. Devant, Elena semblait au bord de l'évanouissement tandis que Blaise serrait ses doigts avec une telle force qu'il risquait fort de les lui briser.

_**Kate**_, appela Cho à ma gauche. _**Kate s'il te plait**_

Je l'entendais vaguement mais comme ma sœur, j'avais le regard rivée sur la créature qui hurlait toujours autant sur la table du professeur. Je me rappelais la douleur insupportable que le sort projetait, l'impression que la mort était plus favorable. L'impression de se vider de son sang, de devenir fou alors qu'en vérité, le corps survit. Le sort est psychique, la douleur est réelle, les conséquences sont macabres.

_**Arrêtez**_, siffla quelqu'un en avant de la classe. _**Vous ne voyez pas que certains ne le supportent pas**_

Aussitôt, l'araignée cessa de se débattre quand le sort se leva. Gardant les yeux dessus, je me sentis repartir quelques mois auparavant, quand ma famille avait apprit ma relation avec Roger Davies.

**Flash Back**

Le sol était glacial, la fenêtre grande ouverte ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation de mal-être. Mais tout le froid du monde n'était rien face à la douleur qui se déversait à flot dans mes veines.

_**Dit moi que c'est une blague**_, sifflait mon grand-père d'une voix emplit de fureur. _**Dit moi que ma fille ne sors pas avec un sang-de-bourbe. Réponds**_

La douleur me heurta à nouveau et j'hurlai de toutes mes forces. J'entendis vaguement Kayla hurler quelque chose, retenu fermement par notre oncle. Elle se débattait et cela me faisait d'autant plus mal. Parce que les coups pleuvaient sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

_**Alors ?**_ cracha mon grand-père en levant quelques instants le sort

_**Si c'est la vérité**_, répondis-je d'une voix faible mais néanmoins défiante._** Je l'aime**_

Il poussa un hurlement de rage et le sortilège doloris me heurta de nouveau, me faisant hurler. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le défier à ce point là, je savais qu'il continuerais jusqu'à ce que je plie. Seulement, ce n'était pas ma nature.

_**Pourquoi ? **_soufflais-je quand il interrompit de nouveau le sortilège. _**En quoi est-ce différent de ce que ma mère a fait ?**_

Un coup me heurta à la tête et je vis dix milles chandelles. Un autre cri retentit : ma sœur.

_**Ne me parle pas de ton père**_, siffla mon grand-père

_**C'est mon père**_, répliquais-je en le fusillant du regard en passant outre ma conscience qui me hurlait de me taire. _**J'ai le droit d'en parler**_

_**Sale petite peste**_, lâcha-t-il en m'attrapant par le col de ma robe pour me remettre sur mes pieds. _**Tu n'est qu'une idiote si tu croit que tu vaux quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, qui a trahit ses amis et les a condamnés à mort. Un traitre à son sang**_

_**Lui au moins a eu le courage de choisir sa vie**_, lui crachais-je violemment au visage d'une voix emplit de haine. _**Quoi que tu fasse, c'est mon père et je sais qu'il vaut mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous**_

Je savais que j'avais été trop loin et la riposte n'attendit pas. Je me sentis propulsée en arrière et j'heurtai la bibliothèque derrière moi. Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je sentis que l'on me secouait doucement et je vis que les élèves se levaient pour sortir de la classe. Le cours était terminé. Je me sentais tellement loin, à des kilomètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais vraiment. Roger m'aida à ranger mes affaires alors que mes mains tremblaient violemment. Blaise soutenait Elena qui avait prit un teint pâle et Kayla cherchait à se débrouiller seule, fusillant du regard Lee Jordan qui tentait de l'aider.

_**Viens Kate,**_ murmura Roger à mon oreille en me forçant à me lever. _**On sort**_

Je croisais les visages blafards des autres élèves. Je fus même surprise de voir certains membres des autres maisons nous regarder avec un air de respect. Si au moins ce cours avait pu permettre de changer les avis des autres élèves sur nous.

Je chancelai et Roger, qui me tenait et tenait mon sac et le sien à la fois, manquais de tomber à ma suite. Je fus retenue de justesse par quelqu'un d'autre. Des cheveux d'un roux vif, il n'y avait pas de doute.

_**Hey sa va aller ?**_ demanda George Weasley en m'aidant à me redresser

_**Oui**_, répondis-je avec un maigre sourire en récupérant mon sac en remerciant Roger. _**C'est juste que c'était un peu violent et ça…**_

_**Rappelle des mauvais souvenirs,**_ acheva George et j'hochai la tête

Je lui adressai un sourire et embrassai doucement Roger pour suivre ensuite mes camarades à notre prochain cours.

_**Je t'accompagne,**_ fit Roger en faisant signe à Cho et ses amis de partir devant. _**Il est hors de question que tu y aille seule**_

_**Je ne serais pas seule**_, contrais-je, refusant qu'il soit en retard par ma faute. _**Regarde, il y a mes amis**_ (chose non convaincante quand on regardait Elena qui semblait sur le point de renvoyer son déjeuné, Kayla qui fusillait tout le monde du regard et Blaise qui peinait à les calmer toutes les deux). _**Il y a les autres Serpentards et puis il y a les Gryffondors. Enfin je veux dire que si quelque chose ne va pas, ils m'aideront, j'en suis sûre**_

Certains diront que je suis naïve, je ne l'étais pas.

_**Elle a raison**_, fit Fred Weasley en nous rejoignant en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson. _**On veille sur elle, c'est promit**_

Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec Roger et les Serdaigles aussi souriais-je d'un air qui se voulait rassurant dans le but de pousser mon petit-ami à partir en cours. Ce dernier me jeta un regard inquiet, puis il finit par se résoudre. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres, remercia les autres et suivit lentement ses amis vers leur prochain cours.

_**Je vais bien**_, lançais-je à Angelina qui avait ouvert la parole, inquiète. _**C'est juste un choc à surmonter**_

_**Nous ne sommes pas en guimauve**_, siffla ma sœur alors que Lee Jordan tentait de l'entrainer vers notre prochain cours. _**Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide**_

_**Kayla,**_ sifflais-je en la forçant à me regarder. _**Tout va bien d'accord ? Alors cesse de t'en prendre après ceux qui tentent juste de nous aider**_

Ma sœur arrêta net de bouger et me regarda. Tentant d'insuffler un maximum de confiance dans mes yeux pour la rassurer, je soutins son regard. Quand elle avait peur, elle réagissait toujours ainsi. Par la violence, la colère, le but étant de repousser tout ceux qui souhaiterait lui venir en aide.

Elle finit par rendre les armes et son visage pâlit un coup. M'approchant d'elle, je l'a pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Avant de me souvenir qu'il fallait aller en cours d'histoire de la magie.

_***0*0***_

Assise à la table des Serpentards pour le repas du soir, je ne vis que tardivement la chouette qui s'avançait rapidement vers moi, en même temps que d'autres oiseaux du même type. Je repérais immédiatement l'enveloppe rouge vif entre ses pattes et je souris faiblement. Ma sœur suivit mon regard et je la sentis se tendre de colère à mes côtés.

L'oiseau se posa sur mon épaule et me tendit l'enveloppe. Je la pris délicatement pour ne pas faire mal à la chouette et lui donnais de quoi manger avant qu'elle ne s'envole en compagnie des autres. Puis je tournai les yeux vers l'enveloppe.

_**Tu devra sortir**_, me lança une septième année de Serpentard

_**Je n'ai rien à cacher,**_ répondis-je froidement. _**Quoi que l'on ait à me reprocher**_

Kayla m'envoya un regard anxieux et je déchirai violemment l'enveloppe. Je vis Roger et Cho se lever de leur table mais je restais concentrée sur l'enveloppe.

_**KATHERINA ROMANOVA**_, hurla la voix de mon grand-père. _**C'EST UNE HONTE CE QUE TU FAIT A NOUVEAU ABATTRE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE. TU EST PROMISE A UN AUTRE JE TE RAPPELLE. J'ESPERE QUE TU N'A PAS RECOMMENCER A SORTIR AVEC CE SANG DE BOURBE OU JE TE PROMET QUE LES CONSEQUENCES SERONT ENCORE PLUS DESASTREUSES QUE LA PREMIERE FOIS. J'ESPERE QUE TU M'ENTENDS BIEN KATHERINA, LA PITIE NE FAIT PAS PARTIT DE NOS QUALITES, TU DEVRAIT LE SAVOIR AVEC LE TEMPS. JE TE PREVIENS POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, FAIT NOUS ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS HONTE ET JE TE PROMETS QUE CE SERA LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUE TU FERA DE TOUTE TA VIE**_

C'était brutale, inhumain de la part d'un grand-père à sa petite-fille, mais c'était ainsi que nos relations étaient faites. Avec horreur, je vis la lettre pivoter vers ma sœur jumelle et celle-ci releva le menton avec dignité et défiance.

_**QUANT A TOI KALYA**_, continua de hurler notre grand-père. _**JE TE CROYAIS ASSEZ INTELLIGENTE POUR CONTROLER TA SŒUR JUMELLE. RAPPELLE TOI QUE SON SORT SERA LE TIEN SI JAMAIS ELLE VENAIT ENCORE A NOUS DECEVOIR**_

La lettre se tourna vers nous deux, totalement pétrifiées devant la violence des propos.

J_**E VOUS PREVIENS UNE DERNIERE FOIS**_, siffla-t-elle. _**REPORTEZ VOUS DANS LE BON CHEMIN OU JE VOUS JURE QUE LES CONSEQUENCES EN SERONT DESASTREUSES**_

La lettre s'enflamma violemment et je fixais la combustion sans réagir. Autour de nous, personne ne bougeait, même les Serpentards ne trouvaient pas les moyens de se moquer.

_**Dit moi que je rêve**_, murmura Kayla si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre. _**Dit moi que je n'est pas entendu ce qu'il a dit**_

_**Si,**_ répondis-je sur le même ton en fixant toujours l'enveloppe avec la même hargne

_**Ce n'est plus possible**_, fit ma sœur dans une rage contenue difficilement. _**Tu te souviens de ce que nous avions dit. De ce que nous avions décidés si jamais cela recommençait. Il va nous torturer à nouveau quand on rentrera. Je ne peux plus supporter cela Kate**_

Je gardai le silence, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient sur le papier. Je me souvenais très bien de ce que nous avions décidés. Seulement en aurions nous la force ?

_**Tu te rends compte que c'est sans retour ? **_demandais-je lentement

_**Tu va te faire torturer Kate**_, siffla ma sœur. _**Plus que jamais. Ces cicatrises que l'on partage toutes les deux sont suffisantes. Ils vont nous tuer si cela continue et jamais je ne pourrais accepter cela. Je ne te laisserai pas rentrer là-bas**_

Je détachais mon regard de ma lettre en train de brûler et vis la détermination sur les traits de ma sœur. Baissant les yeux sur mon poignet droit où se trouvait l'une des séquelles de la torture précédente de mon grand-père, je me décidai au quart de tour.

Quelques jours après avoir été torturée sans relâche, ma sœur avait débarqué dans ma chambre alors que j'étais considérablement amochée. Mon dos avait heurté une étagère et une longue cicatrice partait de mon omoplate droite jusqu'à ma hanche gauche, mon poignet été passer à travers la glace d'une armoire et ma lèvre avait reçu de plein fouet l'un des livres de magie noire de la bibliothèque. En me voyant dans cet état, ma sœur était entrer dans une de ses rares colères que je ne parvenais pas à calmer. Elle avait ravagé les trois quart de ma chambre avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de mes affaires qu'elle détruisait. Elle s'était répandu en excuses en pleurant, tandis que je tentais par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre que les seules choses auxquelles je tenais se trouvait dans ma malle de Poudlard, que je n'avais ouverte que pour mettre mes vêtements au sale.

Ce jour là, j'avais vue sur ses traits se dessiner la résignation, puis la détermination. Elle m'avait attraper par le poignet, me tirant une grimace et m'avait serrer doucement contre elle. A ce moment là, elle avait murmurer la promesse que plus personne ne me ferait de mal. Je ne l'avais pas crue, comme aurait-t-elle pu me protéger ? Kayla avait alors ajouté que nous étions présentement majeures et qu'au moindre faux pas de notre famille, nous partirions. Un faux pas qui avait été commit aujourd'hui.

_**Il faut aller à la bibliothèque,**_ murmura Kayla. _**Nous serons tranquilles**_

Je levai les yeux et les plantai dans ceux, débordant d'inquiétude, de Roger. A cet instant précis, je compris ce que j'avais à faire. Même si notre relation n'était pas faite pour durer, au moins y aurais-je mis tout mon cœur.

_**Allons y,**_ acceptais-je, résignée et aussi déterminée que ma sœur

On se leva d'un commun accord sous les regards des autres élèves. Attrapant mon sac, je fis signe à Blaise et Elena et ces derniers hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient ce que nous allions faire. Et ils savaient que nous avions besoin d'être seules.

En parvenant dans la bibliothèque, on gagna immédiatement la table du fond pour être tranquille. Aussitôt, Kayla sortit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin.

_**Par qui commençons-nous ?**_ demanda-t-elle en me regardant

_**Notre père**_, répondis-je

C'était lui que je voulais voir en premier. Après la violence de notre lettre, c'était à lui que je voulais parler. Kayla hocha la tête, approbatrice. Je la regardai écrire sa partie de la lettre avant qu'elle ne me la tende avec la plume et l'encre.

Posément, je pris la plume blanche entre mes doigts et attirai le parchemin à moi. Si je ne sus comment écrire mes sentiments au départ, je ne tardais pas à trouver une relative fluidité.

_Papa_

_Même après les dix-sept années qui nous séparent, j'ai toujours rêvée de pouvoir utiliser ce mot et de t'entendre me répondre. Chaque jour depuis que j'ai appris que tu était innocent, je ne cesse de souhaiter te revoir, te parler, t'entendre. Et il m'a fallu attendre un catalyseur pour le faire alors que tout était pourtant à la portée de ma main. J'ai besoin de toi papa._

_Je sais que tu es sûrement déjà au courant des opinions de notre famille maternelle. Mère a changé, elle n'a jamais fait preuve d'amour à notre égard, mais désormais c'est juste de l'indifférence et je crois que c'est pire. Au moins ressentait-elle un sentiment quand elle nous regardait avec mépris._

_Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer comment et pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon père et cela seul suffit. Peut-être que Kayla l'a écrit mieux que moi. Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé les mots que je n'ai pas. Elle a toujours été douée pour cela._

Aujourd'hui est le point de non retour. Un point que l'on attendait depuis tellement longtemps mais que nous n'avons jamais eu le courage de saisir. Maintenant c'est fait.

_Cette lettre partira en même temps que celle qui sera destinée à notre famille maternelle. Nous ne retournerons pas là-bas. Les sorts de tortures, les insultes, les brimades, tout cela est finit. Je ne l'endurerais plus, ma sœur non plus._

_Mais nous sommes peut-être majeures, mais nous avons besoin de toi. Alors s'il te plait, quelque soit la manière que tu choisira pour te manifester, nous avons besoin de te parler. De te voir. Qu'importe ce que les autres en pensent, qu'importe que cela fasse scandale, rien ne sera jamais pire que de savoir que notre famille maternelle n'est qu'une famille de mangemorts._

_Aide nous je t'en supplie_

_Je t'aime_

_Katherina_

Relisant en silence les mots que j'avais allongés sur ma lettre, je commençais à réaliser l'ampleur de notre situation. Je n'avais pas peur, du moins pas plus que de savoir que la torture nous attendait si nous tombions à nouveau sur notre famille maternelle.

Je pliais en douceur la lettre et la glissais dans l'enveloppe qui lui était destiner. Jetant un regard à Kayla qui écrivait la lettre destinée à notre mère, je fermais l'enveloppe et écrivis « Sirius Black » dessus.

_**J'ai finit,**_ murmura Kayla en me tendant la lettre. _**Si tu veux ajouter quelque chose**_

Je pris délicatement la lettre qu'elle me tendait et la lu avec attention. L'écriture de ma sœur était sèche, brusque et je compris qu'elle avait mit toute sa colère et son amertume dedans.

Mère bonsoir

_Tu sais sans doute déjà pourquoi je t'écris et à vrai dire, je me fiche de la réaction que tu pourrait avoir. Mais c'est à toi que l'on souhaitait nous adresser, pas à notre grand-père ou notre famille maternelle. C'est toi qui nous a donner la vie, toi qui aurait du nous élever et nous aimer. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté de s'adresser à toi plutôt qu'à ton père, mais c'était de la lâcheté de toujours confier la tâche de nous punir ou de nous éduquer à quelqu'un d'autres._

_Te dire que cela me brise le cœur de savoir que tu ne nous a jamais aimer n'est pas un mensonge. J'ai longtemps chercher les raisons qui ont pu te pousser à nous détester tant, Katherina et moi. Puis il s'est avérer que la haine que tu nous adressait n'était que celle que tu devra de balancer à toi. Si nous sommes les filles de Sirius Black, nous sommes aussi les tiennes et le fruit d'une erreur que tu a commise._

_Tu était notre mère, tu le sera toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'est finit. La lettre que ton ignoble père vient de nous envoyer à achever notre décision. Vous ne dicterez plus jamais notre vie, vous ne vous immiscerez plus jamais dedans. A partir de maintenant, c'est finit._

_Je tenais tout de même à ce que tu sache que l'amour que tu ne nous a jamais donner, nous l'éprouvons tout de même pour toi, même après toutes ses années d'ignorance. Et je tenais à ce que tu sache qu'en même temps que ta lettre part une lettre pour notre père. Quoi que vous aviez décidés de nous cacher, à présent nous le saurons._

_Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Seulement de la colère et de l'amertume. Les seules traces que nous garderons de cette si belle époque seront les nombreuses cicatrices, tant physique que psychologique, qui ne partirons jamais._

_Adieux_

_Kayla_

J'attrapai la plume qu'elle me tendait et ajoutais quelques mots pour faire part de toute ma colère et de toute ma haine. Puis je signais et la passai à ma sœur qui la plia et la rangea dans une enveloppe fermée. En la voyant prendre un autre parchemin, je m'interrogeais.

_**Que fait-tu ?**_ demandais-je en la regardant

_**J'ai quelques mots à dire à notre tendre grand-père**_, siffla-t-elle et un sourire dessina mes lèvres. _**Cher papy, j'espère que vous allez très mal et je tenais à répondre à votre aimable et agréable beuglante qui a exploser en plein milieu de notre Grande Salle. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous dire que cela n'a fait rire personne, y comprit vos chers amis Serpentards, et que vous avez un humour des plus pourrit. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous adresse ces sympathiques lignes. En vérité, comme vous le saurez déjà sans doute à l'heure où vous recevrez ce parchemin Oh combien haineux entre vos mains, nous n'avons que faire de votre avis. Je tiens donc à dire, en cœur avec ma sœur jumelle à qui mon destin est lié comme vous nous l'avez si bien fait comprendre, d'allez vous faire foutre et de ne jamais plu vous considérer comme des membres de notre famille. Nous quittons définitivement les rangs des Romanova et cela, à jamais. Et comme je ne tiens pas à cacher cela, sachez que nous avons recontacter notre père. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. Kayla et Katherina. Sa te va ?**_

L'immense sourire qu'elle vit sur mes lèvres lui confirma qu'elle pouvait bien envoyer cette lettre. Si notre grand-père ne faisait pas un arrêt cardiaque en lisant cela, j'en serais grandement surprise.

_**Direction la volière**_, clama-t-elle en attrapant ses affaires

La suivant avec un large sourire, je fus amusée par l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur les traits des autres élèves que nous croisions. Il était vrai qu'il était très rare de voir des élèves sourire après avoir reçu une beuglante très explicite. Mais non n'étions pas comme les autres.

_**Kayla**_, fit Pansy Parkinson en nous voyant passer, attirant l'attention des Gryffondors quelques mètres plus loin. _**Katherina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Rien**_, répondit Kayla. _**On va régler leur compte à notre famille**_

Je vis la mâchoire de Pansy tomber au sol et Drago qui se tenait à ses côtés me jeta un regard incertain. M'arrêtant net en constatant que notre acte allait l'impliquer à cause de nos supposées fiançailles, je me plantai devant lui.

_**Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire**_, expliquais-je. _**Ce qui va se passer dans les jours et les mois à venir, j'aurais aimé que cela t'épargne. Mais je n'ai pas la possibilité d'empêcher le fait que doive choisir quelqu'un d'autre**_

_**Quelqu'un d'autre ?**_ demanda-t-il, incertain

_**Je t'aime beaucoup Drago**_, expliquais-je. _**Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais notre amitié ne sera jamais qu'une amitié. J'ai essayée de passer outre ce fait là, mais la réalité est que je ne supporterais pas une autre forme de relation entre nous. Je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi et j'espère sincèrement que tu comprendra et que tu me pardonnera**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**_ demanda Drago, visiblement très inquiet

_**Il y a des années que l'on rêve de le faire**_, lança Kayla en se fichant que tout le monde nous regarde. _**Des années que l'on attend le moment de pouvoir faire cela. A partir du moment même où les destinataires de ces lettres les recevront, nous ne serrons jamais plus des Romanova**_

Je vis Drago pâlir et je sus immédiatement qu'il avait comprit. Il m'attrapa par le bras et en fit de même avec ma sœur. Ses yeux reflétaient clairement l'appréhension, mais également une pointe d'envie.

_**Vous les défiez ?**_ demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée. _**Vous savez que c'est sans retour ?**_

_**Oui,**_ répondit Kayla en s'adressant pour la première fois à Drago de manière correcte. _**Mais c'est notre choix et on ne le regrettera pas**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas,**_ terminais-je en le regardant. _**Nous savons ce que nous faisons**_

Il nous relâcha avec lentement et je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Autour de nous, les murmures retentissaient et je vis clairement Harry et Hermione nous regarder, incrédules.

_**Katherina**_, appela soudainement Drago alors qu'on repartait. _**Votre nom ne sera plus Romanova ?**_

_**Non,**_ répondis-je avec un sourire

_**Alors quel nom prendrez vous ?**_ demanda-t-il

_**Tu le sais déjà,**_ répondit Kayla. _**Celui de notre père**_

Il hocha la tête tandis que tout le monde discutait sur l'identité probable de notre père. A cet instant précis, Cho fonça sur moi et m'écrasa littéralement.

_**Ouch**_, fis-je en me retrouvant serrer dans ses bras. _**Cho sa va ?**_

_**C'est à moi que tu demande cela ? **_demanda-t-elle. _**Bon sang Kate tu a reçu une beuglante. Comment est-ce que…**_

_**Cho tu va l'étouffer**_, clama Roger en parvenant à nous séparer avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser doucement

J'oubliai instantanément la suite des évènements, ce que Kayla me rappela aussitôt en me séparant avec force de Roger.

_**Je te rappelle que l'on a un scandale à créer**_, lança-t-elle

_**Ah oui c'est vrai,**_ m'exclamais-je en embrassant à nouveau Roger avant de fuser à sa suite

Quelques minutes plus tard, les oiseaux étaient expédiés. Le commencement de la fin.

_***0*0***_

Les réponses arrivèrent pile le surlendemain au petit-déjeuner. J'entendis les hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle en hululant, et je vis directement une chouette blanche comme neige se diriger vers nous sous les chuchotements des élèves et les yeux incrédule d'Harry Potter.

Je constatai avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la chouette de Harry Potter qui déposa une lettre dans ma main, avala le bout de pain que je lui tendais et s'envola avec son autre lettre vers son propriétaire. Mais je fus rapidement concentrée sur Rogue qui s'arrêta devant nous.

_**Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande immédiatement dans son bureau,**_ lança-t-il. _**Toutes les deux**_

J'hochai la tête et serrais ma lettre entre mes mains avant de suivre Rogue dans les couloirs en compagnie de ma sœur. Les dés étaient jetés, les pions avançaient.

On parvint devant une immense statue et Rogue prononça le mot de passe. On monta les escaliers et la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit pour nous laisser entrer. Aussitôt, mes yeux tombèrent sur l'homme qui se tenait face à ce dernier, hors de lui. Notre grand-père.*

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimer ? Des questions ? Des remarques ? Ou peut-être juste un petit mot pour votre avis ;p.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous**

**Voici le prochain chapitre, il est plus court mais il s'agit d'une sorte de chapitre de transition. Autant dire que cela va déterminer la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Notre grand-père était bien présent, et autant dire qu'il semblait être dans une rage sans équivalent. Même lorsqu'il avait apprit pour ma relation avec Roger Davies il avait été plus calme. Là maintenant, tout évoquait la violence, la colère froide, voire même la haine.

Son visage était rendu blafard par tous ces sentiments, ses yeux remarquablement bleus lançaient des éclairs et il semblait même qu'il en tremblait de rage. Même en sachant qu'il ne se risquerait pas à nous frapper, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul.

_**Vous**_, siffla-t-il avec hargne sous les yeux de Dumbledore qui semblait prêt à intervenir rapidement. _**Comment osez-vous nous écrire pareils insanités ? Comment avez vous oser écrire de telles paroles à votre mère ? Nous. Qui vous avons élevés et éduqués ? Qui nous sommes occupés de vous ? Je vous jure que s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je...**_

_**Faite attention à ce que vous allez dire Monsieur Romanov**_, prévint Dumbledore dans un calme glacial. _**Ces deux jeunes filles ont le droit au choix**_

_**Vous allez retirer vos mots**_, cracha notre grand-père en se contenant avec difficultés. _**Puis tu mettra un terme à ta relation avec ce sang de... moldu Katherina. Et quand vous rentrerez cet été, vous serez toutes les deux fiancées officiellement à vos futurs époux. Que cela soit clair. Je ne tolèrerais pas une seconde esclandre**_

Kayla laissa échapper un rire lourd de sens et notre grand père se tourna vers elle, furieux mais aussi incrédule.

_**Vous croyez franchement que nous allons vous écouter ?**_ Demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets. _**Que nous n'allons pas mettre définitivement un terme à cela ? Et bien c'est raté. Nous ne rentrerons plus au manoir Stanislav, nous ne nous plierons plus à vos ordres. A partir de maintenant et pour le restant de nos jours, nous n'appartenons plus à cette famille. Vous n'avez plus de petites-filles**_

Le fait qu'elle le nomme par son prénom, mais également les mots qu'elle lui lança le firent devenir translucide. Un cri de rage passa à travers la barrière de ses lèvres et il se précipita sur ma soeur, les mains en avant.

Avec horreur, je compris qu'il allait tenter de l'étrangler. Me jetant devant Kayla, ce fut moi qui sentit les dix doigts de Stanislav Romanov se refermer sur ma gorge, y exerçant une telle pression que l'air me manqua immédiatement.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, comme un coup de canon et je retrouvais ma liberté et mon souffle. A travers mes yeux emplit de larmes du à l'étouffement, je vis Kayla se précipiter sur moi et Dumbledore placer sa baguette sous le nez de Stanislav.

_**A partir d'aujourd'hui Monsieur Romanov**_, clama Dumbledore. _**Vous n'êtes plus reconnu comme étant le tuteur légal de ses deux jeunes filles par cette école. Étant majeures, elles ont le libre choix de savoir où elles veulent aller**_

_**Si vous croyez que le nom qu'elles vont prendre va les aider vous vous trompez lourdement Dumbledore**_, siffla notre grand-père en se relevant. _**Le monde entier les haïra**_

_**Notre père est innocent,**_ hurlais-je avec rage

Notre grand-père leva la main et l'abaissa violemment. Kayla, qui s'était jetée entre nous reçu le coup à ma place et elle me heurta avec violence. Sa joue droite était méchamment marqué par ce qui allait prochainement devenir un bleu, ce qui correspondrait à merveille avec celui qui se dessinait sur ma gorge et sur mon arcade sourcilière, là où elle m'avait heurter.

_**Monsieur Romanov je vous préviens une dernière fois,**_ siffla Dumbledore d'une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendu. _**Vous ne toucherez plus à ces deux jeunes filles et si je vous surprends à tenter quoi que ce soir, ce sera face à la justice que vous vous battrez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**_

Mon grand-père lui lança un regard meurtrier qui me fit frémir. Puis il attrapa son blouson et nous bouscula violemment en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner lentement pour nous regarder, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

_**J'espère que vous avez tout prit ce qui vous appartenait au manoir,**_ susurra-t-il._** Car dès que je serais rentré, tout ce qui vous appartient sera brûler. Vous n'appartenez plus à cette famille, vous n'êtes guère mieux à nos yeux que cette famille de traitres à leur sang nommée Weasley. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, en sachant que personne ne vous accordera la moindre aide lorsque le monde entier sera au courant du nom de votre père**_

_**Sortez de ce bureau Mr Romanov,**_ fit Dumbledore. _**Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour elles, nous les protègerons et personne ne s'en prendra après elles**_

_**N'en soyez pas aussi sûr Dumbledore, **_répondit Stanislav avec un rictus qui ne me plu pas. _**Les temps changent, vous devriez peut-être vous en rendre compte**_

La porte claqua derrière lui et je tournai mes yeux vers le directeur, refroidit par la dernière phrase de notre grand-père. Qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ?

_**Katherina**_, appela Dumbledore après quelques instants de silence. _**Kayla, venez ici. Il me semble que votre père vous a envoyé une lettre. Je me trompe ?**_

Je secouai la tête et ouvris l'enveloppe que je tenais toujours serrée entre mes doigts. Elle était froissée par ma pression, mais je parvins à la déplier et à lire son contenu.

Katherina, Kayla

_Vous n'imaginez quel effet votre lettre m'a provoqué. Je n'imaginais même pas que vous soyez au courant du fait que je sois votre père. Mais à travers les mots que j'ai pu lire, je pense comprendre que vous le savez depuis longtemps et que vous semblez également être au courant que je suis innocent._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez que je peux pas vous dire toute la vérité par courrier et tant que je ne saurais pas, je m'en excuse, si vous êtes bien de notre côté et non de celui de votre famille maternelle. J'envoi en même temps que ce courrier une lettre à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il vous convoquera immédiatement._

_J'espère vous revoir très vite. Je vous aime toutes les deux_

_S.B_

J'achevai la lecture et relevai la tête vers Dumbledore. Je comprenais les raisons de mon père et je m'attendais donc à ce que le directeur fasse quelque chose puisque c'était vers lui qu'il nous avait orienté.

_**Bien**_, fit Dumbledore. _**Il faut que la nouvelle soit révélé par vous et non par votre famille sinon nous courrons droit à la catastrophe. A partir de maintenant, votre nom est officiel. Les professeurs ont déjà été mit au courant, je m'occuperais d'avertir les élèves. Votre père est innocent, cela vous le savez, ce n'est pas le cas des autres alors autant vous prévenir que les réactions vont être vives. Katherina, vous êtes une des championnes du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, c'est vous qui allez subir de plein fouet les questions et réactions. Ne répondez à rien de ce que Rita Skeeter pourra vous demander**_

J'hochai la tête, appréhendant légèrement le coup de canon qui allait être lancer dans la soirée.

_**Il y a également autre chose**_, reprit Dumbledore

Je pivotai à nouveau vers lui, me demandant ce que pouvait être cette chose en question. Le directeur ne semblait pas soucieux, bien au contraire son visage semblait sourire à travers son immense barbe.

_**Mr Potter,**_ lança-t-il tandis que je fronçais les sourcils en compagnie de ma sœur. _**Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Granger sont au courant que Sirius est innocent. Ce sont même eux qui lui ont permit de s'échapper l'année dernière quand il s'était fait attraper à Poudlard**_

Je me rappelais vaguement de cette épisode mais n'en avait garder que la part heureuse, à savoir le fait que mon père était vivant et en liberté.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis de haine particulière à l'égard de Potter, Weasley ou Granger, mais mon estime pour eux monta d'un coup en flèche.

_**Très bien,**_ fit Dumbledore. _**Nous allons retourner dans la Grande Salle et je vais annoncer la nouvelle. Pour l'instant, nous vous laissons à Serpentard, mais si vous veniez à être en danger, venez immédiatement m'en avertir. Le choixpeau magique, ici présent, m'a déclaré il y a peu qu'il n'avait eu aucune intention de vous envoyer à Serpentard mais qu'il l'avait seulement fait parce que vous l'imploriez. Autrement dit, si les choses venaient à mal tournées, vous serez envoyer là où vous deviez être depuis le départ**_

J'échangeai un regard anxieux avec ma sœur. Le problème de base était là. Le choixpeau avait faillit m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Mais il avait été prêt à envoyer ma sœur à Serdaigle. Autrement dit si les choses venaient à tourner mal, nous serions séparées.

_**Allons y,**_ lança Dumbledore

Aussitôt, l'appréhension me prit à la gorge et je sentis mon cœur se retourner. En descendant les escaliers en compagnie de ma sœur, je me sentais encore plus mal qu'au moment où notre grand-père s'était tourné vers nous.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, nous passâmes relativement inaperçu et on regagna nos places rapidement. Les élèves en étaient au dessert et visiblement, nous avions rater tout le banquet.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? **_demanda soudainement Elena en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés

Ah oui, en effet. Nous avions oubliez que nous nous étions prit chacune un coup. Remontant mon chemisier, je cachais le bleu à ma gorge grâce à ma cravate, mais celui à ma tempe ne pouvait pas être camoufler. Pas plus que celui que Kayla portait à la joue.

_**Notre grand-père nous attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore**_, répondit ma sœur sans se soucier de se faire entendre par les autres

_**C'est lui qui vous a frapper ? **_demanda-t-elle de plus en plus horrifiée. _**Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**On est reniées toutes les deux**_, fit Kayla d'une voix morne

_**Quoi ?!**_ s'exclama Pansy à ma droite. _**Vous rigolez n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Non,**_ répondis-je simplement

_**Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes reniées ?**_ demanda-t-elle à peine moins horrifiée qu'Elena

_**Tu va le savoir dans un instant,**_ lança ma sœur en attrapant un éclair au chocolat

Je la regardais engloutir le gâteau avec une pointe de dégoût. Elle ne semblait même pas se soucier du fait que dans quelques instants, nous deviendrons le sujet de toutes les rumeurs, ce qui plairait certainement à Potter assit plus loin en compagnie de Granger. Je poussais un soupir d'effroi, poussais mon assiette, croisais les bras sur la table et posais la tête dessus.

_**Mes chers élèves s'il vous plait,**_ lança soudainement Dumbledore

Oh malheur. Je relevai la tête et croisais les yeux inquiets de Fleur à la table des Serdaigles. Elle était déjà au courant elle. Ce serait sans doute la seule à ne pas hurler quand la nouvelle exploserait.

_**Bien**_, continua Dumbledore tandis que je voyais Mcgonagall, Rogue et Flitwick nous regarder avec inquiétude. _**Ce que je vais vous annoncer sera officiellement déclaré dans la presse demain matin à la première heure. Aussi tenais-je, pour que la vérité vous soit exposer avant les mensonges, à vous avertir en premier. Tout le monde ici sait qui est Sirius Black**_ (il y eu des exclamations et je vis les élèves parler entre eux tandis que Potter et Granger échangeaient un regard incrédule). _**Il se trouve que cet homme a deux filles**_

Cette fois, ce fut le capharnaüm. Des cris, des exclamations, des rires parfois. Génialissime. Je vis Harry et Hermione ouvrir des yeux effarés et même Ronald Weasley leur jeta un coup d'œil.

_**Silence**_, clama Dumbledore et le calme revint dans la salle. _**Il se trouve que ses deux filles se trouvent dans cette pièce**_ (il y eu un lourd silence). _**Autant vous prévenir immédiatement. Ces deux jeunes filles viennent d'être reniées par leur famille et on déjà subit des horreurs que vous n'imaginez même pas. En conséquent, je me verrais sans pitié pour quiconque s'en prendra après elle. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**_

Je n'avais jamais vue Dumbledore aussi sérieux et clair.

_**Que Sirius Black soit ou non un criminel, il n'en reste pas moins que ses filles sont innocentes de ce qu'il aurait pu commettre**_, continua-t-il et je vis qu'il faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas clamer l'innocence de Sirius qui aurait à coup sûr attirer tout les regards. _**Tout ce que vous ferez contre elles sera de la simple méchanceté. J'attends de tous une grande compréhension**_

Les regards de tous étaient braqués sur la table des Serpentards. Le fait que Dumbledore est dit que nous avions été reniées les avait immédiatement attirés par ici.

_**Puisqu'elles ont été reniés,**_ reprit Dumbledore dans le lourd silence qui s'installait. _**Leur nom est désormais celui de leur père. De même, s'il s'avérait que les choses tournaient mal, elles seront reçu dans les maisons qui auraient du être les leurs**_

Il y eu des chuchotements, puis le silence.

_**Bien**_, clama le directeur. _**Autant vous donnez leur identité avant que cela ne soit bafouer dans les journaux. Katherina et Kayla Romanova se trouvent être les filles de Sirius Black**_

Et voilà, c'était dit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que le soleil est aussi au rendez-vous pour vous. Je vous poste le cinquième chapitre, nettement plus long que le précédent, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ^^. Je tiens aussi à dire à tous ceux qui suivent plusieurs de mes fics en cours que je ne les abandonne pas, mais vous conviendrez que l'on écrit à son rythme ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de poster un commentaire.**

**Merci beaucoup à Rio, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. A très bientôt j'espère. Bizz**

* * *

Je m'étais attendu à des réactions violentes, à des injures ou encore à des rires sur mon passage. Mais certainement pas à cette ignorance que tous semblait nous vouer à partir de maintenant. L'annonce de notre filiation n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'épargner à Potter tous les badges mauvais à son encontre. Évidemment, on m'en avait proposé un et mon refus m'avait fait gagner un mépris considérable de la part des Serpentards.

En vérité, c'était assez comique quand on y repensait. Les Serpentards me haïssaient parce qu'ils savaient que mon père était totalement innocent et donc un membre du bon camp. Quant aux autres maisons, elles me détestaient parce qu'elles croyaient que nous étions les filles d'un meurtrier célèbre et traître envers ses amis. Très marrant.

L'ambiance à Poudlard était des plus médiocres. Seuls Elena et Blaise nous parlaient encore. C'étaient eux, en compagnie de ma sœur, qui m'aidait à me préparer pour la première tâche que j'aurais presque pu oublié au milieu de tous ces évènements. Sauf que j'ignorais ce que j'allais devoir affronter, alors ces entrainements avaient un goût étrange.

_**Katherina**_, appela soudainement une voix dans mon dos et je pivotais sur mes talons pour voir Harry Potter s'arrêter à mes côtés

J'avais mentis. Harry et Hermione étaient également ceux qui me parlaient. Ce qui portait le nombre de mes « amis » à quatre. Bon score.

_**Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?**_ demanda-t-il

J'eus un sourire indulgent.

_**Nous sommes déjà seuls Harry**_, répondis-je en montrant le vide autour de moi tandis que les autres élèves nous regardait d'un air mauvais aux quatre coins du parc. _**Je crois que j'ai battu ton niveau là puisque je ne possède en tout et pour tout que deux amis**_

_**Ben moi je n'ai que Hermione donc non c'est moi qui gagne**_, répondit-il avec un sourire qui me redonna le mien pour quelques secondes. _**Katherina, je sais ce que c'est la première tâche**_

Aussitôt, mon sourire disparut pour être remplacé par un rictus anxieux.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ demandais-je faiblement

_**Des dragons**_, répondit-il

J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés et il me rendit mon regard. Bon, contrairement à lui, j'étais volontaire dans cette épreuve et j'avais assez d'expérience magique et de niveaux d'études pour affronter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais un dragon ?

_**Un dragon**_, répétais-je tandis qu'il hochait la tête. _**Oui, d'accord. Je vais me faire tuer**_

_**Mais non**_, s'exclama-t-il mais je vis son visage pâlir. _**Ce ne doit pas être difficile**_

_**Non**_, répondis-je vaguement tandis que l'on se remettait à marcher. _**Les autres sont au courant ?**_

_**Je viens de le dire à Cédric**_, expliqua-t-il. _**Et Mme Maxime vient de demander à parler à Fleur et Améthyste. Quant aux deux champions de Durmstrang, je pense qu'ils doivent être au courant aussi**_

Je clignai des yeux en continuant à avancer en compagnie d'Harry. Un dragon !

_**Oh Potter,**_ clama brutalement une voix froide devant nous

Je levai les yeux et vis atterrir Drago de l'arbre qui se trouvait à nos côtés. Il fut rapidement rejoint de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson.

Eux aussi avait changé de comportement. Enfin plutôt Pansy et Drago puisque Crabbe et Goyle étaient aussi intelligents que leurs pieds. Pansy ne m'adressait plus aucun mot, pas qu'on soit de grandes amies, mais elle avait toujours eu un sourire sympa à mon encontre. Privilège que j'avais perdu. Quant à Drago, il semblait devenir plus froid.

_**On a parié avec mon père**_, continua-t-il tandis que je m'arrêtais en même temps qu'Harry. _**Je ne crois pas que tu tiendra dix minutes dans ce tournoi. Il n'est pas d'accord. Lui croit que tu ne tiendra pas cinq**_

_**Je me fous de ce que ton père peut penser Malefoy**_, cracha Harry en se plantant sous son nez. _**Il est ignoble et cruel. Et toi, tu est pathétique**_

Il pivota sur ses talons et Drago sortit violemment sa baguette magique. Mais je plantai la mienne sous son nez sous les regards surprit des autres élèves.

_**Je ne te le conseille pas**_, murmurais-je lentement. _**Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais il a parfaitement raison. Parier sur la mort de quelqu'un ne fait que te rendre ignoble**_

Je me détournai à mon tour et je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. J'eus le temps de voir les quatre Weasley en face de moi, puis Hermione qui s'approchait en courant suivit par Elena, Blaise et Kayla, avant de me retrouver projetée violemment en avant.

Mon nez heurta avec un craquement le sol et je sentis une effroyable douleur le parcourir en même temps qu'un liquide chaud. Un hoquet de douleur me secoua et je plaquai ma main sur mon visage avant de la retirer totalement couverte de sang.

_**Oh sûrement pas mon garçon**_, clama quelqu'un

Je plaquai à nouveau ma main sur mon visage et tournai les yeux vers Drago. Ou plutôt ce qui devait être lui. Une magnifique fouine blanche se trouvait à sa place.

_**Il faut aller à l'infirmerie**_, me dit Harry en attrapant ma manche entièrement imbibée de sang

Mais on eu tous les deux l'attention détournée par Maugrey qui faisait entrer Malefoy dans le pantalon de Crabbe. Mauvaise expérience si vous vouliez mon avis.

_**Professeur Maugrey**_, cria Mcgonagall en arrivant en courant

_**Jamais de sort dans le dos**_, continuait de crier ce dernier avant d'enchainer par une série d'injures

_**Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?**_ demanda Mcgonagall dans tous ses états. _**Miss Black, mais pourquoi saignez vous du nez ?**_

_**Cette saleté d'élève lui a lancé un sort dans le dos**_, répondit Maugrey._** Et j'enseigne**_

Il y eu des rires et Mcgonagall sembla sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_**En fait c'est un furet**_, répondit le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal

Malgré ma douleur croissante, un sourire m'échappa. Mcgonagall redonna forme humaine à un Drago totalement décoiffé et perdu. Il jeta un regard haineux à Maugrey.

_**Mon père en entendra parler**_, cracha-t-il

Je crus bien que Maugrey allait le tuer.

_**C'est une menace ?**_ demanda-t-il en hurlant sous les cris de Mcgonagall. _**Je pourrais te raconter des histoires sur ton père qui te ferait froid dans le dos**_

_**Professeur Maugrey**_, cracha Mcgonagall et il s'arrêta net. _**Nous n'utilisons jamais la métamorphose comme punition. Dumbledore a du vous le dire**_

_**Il a du en faire allusion oui**_, répondit Maugrey

_**Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir**_, clama-t-elle. _**Weasley, emmenez Miss Black à l'infirmerie. **__**Les autres, en cours**_

Je n'avais pas besoin de soutien, et encore moins de la part de personnes qui n'étaient rien à mes yeux.

_**Bon sang Kate tu va bien ?**_ demanda soudainement une voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis quelques jours

_**Roger ?**_ demandais-je ironiquement. _**Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais très bien, je me sens parfaitement bien, cela ne se voit pas ? Et dit-moi, je savais que c'était aux Gryffondors que l'on attribuait le courage, mais je croyais au moins que les Serdaigles en avaient un minimum**_

J'étais peut-être un peu injuste, mais son absence au cours de cette semaine c'était bien faite sentir. J'ignorais même si je pouvais encore le qualifier de petit-ami. A l'heure actuelle, j'utiliserais même plutôt le « ex » devant.

_**Katherina écoute je suis désolé**_, reprit-il tandis que je relevai les yeux sur lui

_**Oui comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses,**_ répondis-je froidement. _**Et comme d'habitude, tu a préféré fuir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisse bien, mais au moins aurait tu pu venir me dire les choses en face**_

_**Katherina je ne voulais pas faire cela**_, s'exclama-t-il

Énervée, je pivotais sur mes talons, me fichant que mon nez saigne abondamment, que mon chemisier soit totalement rouge et digne des couleurs de Gryffondor et que nous soyons entourés d'autres élèves dont une bonne quantité de Gryffondors et Serdaigles.

_**Tu n'a pas voulu beaucoup de choses que tu a pourtant faite**_, sifflais-je. _**Le courage n'est pas inné Roger, mais il s'apprend. Visiblement, tu n'en aura jamais. Je peux très bien comprendre que sortir avec la fille d'un criminel te répugne considérablement. Mais je pensais au moins qu'après les efforts que j'avais fait pour notre relation, tu aurait un minimum de considération à mon égard**_

Je le vis pâlir mais j'étais totalement hors de moi. Je me tournai vers ceux qui m'entouraient.

_**Vous voulez que je vous dise une chose ?**_ demandais-je ironiquement. _**Vous vous considérez meilleurs que les mangemorts. Mais en vérité, vous êtes pareils. Les préjugés, les rumeurs. C'est pareil. Votre haine à mon égard, je m'en fiche. Celle que vous avez contre Harry Potter en revanche à tout de la lâcheté. C'est à Serpentard que vous auriez tous du être envoyé. Et surtout toi**_

J'avais sifflé cela à Ronald Weasley qui se pétrifia sur place, coincé entre Fred et George qui paraissaient totalement choqués.

_**Il faut aller à l'infirmerie**_, murmura Roger qui semblait tenter de me calmer. _**Tu saigne trop pour…**_

_**Pour ?**_ demandais-je, furieusement. _**Je peux débrouiller, j'ai l'habitude maintenant**_

Et je tournai les talons, plantant tout le monde sur place.

_***0*0***_

Mon nez avait été remit en place, mon chemisier était bon à la poubelle puisque la soie avait mal accepté le sang en grande quantité qui s'y était déversé et les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changés.

Officiellement, j'étais toujours en couple avec Roger Davies. Officieusement, c'était plus compliqué. Il semblait vraiment s'en vouloir, cependant je ne parvenais pas à savoir si c'était pour sa lâcheté ou juste parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être indirectement responsable du fait que j'étais reniée de ma famille.

Et à côté de tout cela, je m'entrainais ardemment pour la première tâche. Sauf qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant la première tâche et que, bien que je maitrise tous les sortilèges, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais m'y prendre.

_**J'ai une idée**_, clama Harry en s'asseyant à mes côtés en compagnie d'Hermione tandis que je mangeais avec Kayla. _**J'ai besoin de maitriser le sort de l'attraction. Quelqu'un se débrouille ici ?**_

_**Oui**_, répondis-je. _**Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de t'aider même si je le souhaiterais vraiment**_

_**Tu n'a toujours pas trouvé ?**_ demanda Hermione, inquiète

_**Si**_, répondit Kayla. _**Seulement ma sœur a besoin d'avoir trente six milles solutions de secours**_

Je la foudroyais du regard et elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

_**On va t'aider Potter**_, répondit Kayla. _**Même si ma sœur croit qu'elle ne sait rien, je sais que c'est faux**_

Ce fut donc lentement que je suivis ma sœur et les autres jusqu'à une salle vide pour nous entrainer pendant de très longues heures. Je séchais deux heures de cours, ma sœur quatre à cause d'une option, Harry rata son heure de Divination tandis qu'Hermione avait insisté pour aller en Arithmancie. Cela recommença le lendemain, veille de la première tâche. On mangea peu au déjeuné sous les regards surprit des autres élèves, puis on sauta le repas de midi, puis celui du soir. Et ce fut complètement fatigué et affamé qu'Harry finit par m'ôter mon livre des mains d'une simple formule alors que l'horloge sonnait les vingt-trois heures trente.

_**On a réussit**_, s'exclama Kayla en sautant dans tous les sens. _**On est les meilleurs**_

Même moi qui étais totalement épuisée et paniquée à l'idée d'être le lendemain, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Harry s'affala sur le canapé à mes côtés tandis que Kayla et Hermione se mettaient en face.

J'avais ce sentiment étrange de vivre mes derniers instants. Dans quelques heures, je serais face à un dragon avec pour seule arme ma baguette magique et un sort plus ou moins aléatoire.

_**Quoi qu'il advienne là-bas**_, murmura Hermione. _**Ne vous déconcentrez pas, restez sur vos gardes et après il vous suffit de…**_

_**Battre un dragon**_, termina Harry avec un pauvre sourire

J'échangeai un regard avec ma sœur. Il y avait quelque chose dont nous voulions parler avec Harry et Hermione. Et si je devais mourir demain, je voulais la réponse avant.

_**On aurait quelque chose à vous demander**_, murmura Kayla d'une voix incertaine. _**A propos de notre père**_

Je vis Harry et Hermione hocher la tête et je sentis le soulagement m'étreindre. Dumbledore n'avait pas mentit. Eux aussi savaient que notre père était innocent.

_**Vous l'avez rencontré n'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda Kayla. _**Pourquoi ?**_

J'écoutai Hermione nous raconter comment la vérité avait éclaté et pourquoi Sirius Black était enfin libre. Il me semblait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais sachant qu'ils ne faisaient cela que pour le protéger, je ne relevai pas. Même si je trouvais étrange que Peter Pettigrow est réussit à se cacher pendant douze ans sans se faire remarquer.

_**Merci**_, lâchais-je finalement quand ils eurent fini de nous raconter l'histoire. _**Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Et merci de nous l'avoir dit**_

Hermione sourit gentiment et une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Harry. L'un comme l'autre nous savions ce que c'était de vivre dans la partie de notre famille qui ne nous appréciait pas.

_**Au moins si je meurs demain j'aurais fait une bonne action**_, fit ironiquement Harry en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère

La réaction furieuse d'Hermione acheva de nous détendre avant la Première tâche.

_***0*0***_

Le lendemain matin, j'eus largement l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc en béton et rien ne réussit à me détendre. En me levant, j'avais découvert sur la chaise à côté de mon lit ma tenue de championne de Poudlard. Survêtement, chemisier (ils avaient quand même réussit à me mettre un chemisier), bottes en cuir, gants dans la même texture et une longue cape où était orthographié mon nom. Le tout aux couleurs noire et verte de Poudlard et Serpentard.

_**Je vais me doucher,**_ lançais-je à ma sœur qui me regardait d'un air inquiet

J'hésitais un long moment avant de finalement décider de ne pas me noyer. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire bien.

_**Allons manger**_, clama Kayla en nous entrainant, Elena et moi, dans la salle commune puis dans les couloirs

Les élèves que je croisai me souhaitait tous bonne chance. Visiblement, malgré le fait que mon nom soit maudit, ils avaient décidés de mettre cela entre parenthèses le temps de la première tâche.

_**Bonne chance Black**_, me lança Pansy en passant à côté de moi

_**Tu a intérêt à gagner face à Potter**_, fit Drago avec un léger sourire

Je ne répondis rien à personne, c'est tout juste si je parvenais encore à tenir debout. Blaise s'était placé à ma droite et je sentais son bras prêt à me retenir à tout moment si je décidais de m'effondrer.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, j'eus le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Pendant quelques instants, j'oubliais ma terreur, ma colère à l'égard de tous les élèves incompréhensifs. Tout le monde m'applaudissait, y comprit Cédric Diggory déjà installé à sa place.

Son visage était aussi blafard que le mien et ses applaudissements semblaient trembler, même à cette distance. Je le comprenais parfaitement. Visiblement, cette envie de disparaître sur une île lointaine ne semblait pas être ma propriété.

_**Prend des pan cakes**_, ordonna Kayla en me servant une assiette complète. _**Allez Kate, il faut manger**_

Je commençai à mâcher mon premier morceau et peinais à avaler la suite. Je fus intensément soulagée quand Rogue s'avança à ma table pour me demander de le suivre. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à subir les ordres de mes amis.

_**Vous êtes prête ?**_ demanda Rogue tandis que l'on sortait de la salle en même temps que les autres champions, sous les nouveaux applaudissements

_**Non**_, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée. _**Je n'aurais pas du me porter volontaire, mais alors pas du tout. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais y rester**_

_**Miss Black calmez vous,**_ ordonna Rogue en me voyant me mettre à trembler

_**Je suis calme**_, ripostais-je sans me soucier de répondre aussi sèchement à un professeur, mon directeur de maison d'autant plus. _**Je suis très calme**_

A cet instant précis, on fut rejoint par Mcgonagall et Harry et Rogue fusilla ce dernier du regard. Sauf que je n'en avais rien à faire en cet instant. J'allais mourir !

La tente dans laquelle nous entrâmes était immense et nos professeurs partirent immédiatement avec des encouragements soufflés du bout des lèvres. Aussitôt entrée dans la tente, je me précipitais dans les bras de Fleur qui me serra fortement contre elle. Ma meilleure amie tremblait autant que moi.

_**Votre attention s'il vous plait,**_ clama une voix à l'extérieur de la tente tandis que je me mettais à faire les cents pas à l'intérieur. _**C'est un grand jour pour tous. Je dois vous mettre en garde. Chacune de ses trois tâches représente un danger considérable. Veuillez donc rester assit à vos places pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve**_

Cela me rassurait au plus haut point. Ironiquement parlant évidemment. J'échangeais un regard avec Diggory et on se remit à tourner en cercle en évitant de se rentrer les uns dans les autres. J'étais heureuse de porter des gants, cela m'empêchait d'enfoncer mes ongles longs dans ma peau.

Cela me rappela au passage que j'avais reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin, mais je l'avais donné à Kayla quand Rogue était venu me chercher. Je n'avais guère eu le temps de la lire. C'était un tord à cet instant précis, j'avais plus que besoin de paroles réconfortantes et d'un adulte pour veiller sur moi.

Un flash retentissant m'illumina et je vis apparaître Rita Skeeter. Pestant entre mes dents, j'allais me caler entre Victor Krum et Klaus Nicolson. Ici au moins, elle n'irait pas me chercher. Le second m'adressa d'ailleurs un sourire léger.

_**Comme c'est…**_, commença Skeeter. _**Touchant**_

Elle regardait Harry et Hermione, qui était entre temps rentrée dans la tente et venait de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Aucun doute, demain à la même heure ils auraient le droit à un article complet sur leur relation.

_**Si jamais les choses tournent à la tragédie aujourd'hui**_, continua-t-elle. _**Vous aurez votre photo demain en première page**_

_**Vous n'avez rien à faire ici**_, clama Victor à ma droite. _**C'est la tente des champions, et les amis**_

Skeeter lui adressa un sourire tellement mielleux qu'elle me donna envie de vomir. Elle avait cependant obtenu de quoi faire courir une rumeur, alors cela lui suffisait.

A cet instant précis, les différents directeurs des trois écoles entrèrent dans la tente en compagnie de Croupton. Ce dernier m'adressa un regard qui me signifia qu'il m'avait très bien reconnu. Il fallait dire que son fils avait épousé une de mes tantes maternelles. Et puis, c'était lui qui avait envoyé sans procès mon père à Azkaban.

_**Bonjour les champions**_, clama Dumbledore. _**Approchez**_

On obéit rapidement et au dehors, un dragon se mit à hurler, me faisant encore plus serrer les poings.

_**Le moment est arrivé**_, continua-t-il avant de voir Hermione qui quitta les lieux immédiatement. _**Barty, le sac**_

_**Champions**_, ordonna Croupton. _**Faites cercle autour de moi**_

Il cala Fleur et l'autre fille de Beauxbatons entre les gigantesques bras de Mme Maxime, renvoya les deux garçons de Durmstrang à Karkaroff et se tourna vers nous trois. Il hésita un instant, puis me plaça entre Harry et Diggory aux côtés de Dumbledore.

_**Voilà allons y**_, fit-il en se tournant vers Fleur. _**Miss Delacour**_

Elle plongea sa main dans le sac et en ressortit un petit dragon vert. Très réaliste. Et très vivant aussi.

_**Le vert gallois**_, expliqua Croupton avant de continuer sur sa lancée. _**Miss Arya**_

Elle piocha un dragon jaune tigré dont j'ignorais le nom et Croupton se tourna vers moi.

_**Miss Black s'il vous plait**_, demanda-t-il

Je plongeai la main dans le sac et sentis la chaleur étouffante qu'il régnait à l'intérieur. Quelque chose s'agrippa à mon gant et je ressortis la main du sac pour y découvrir un dragon rouge sang. Il me regarda quelques instants, puis gronda et se coucha en boule dans ma paume. Si seulement l'authentique dragon se comportait ainsi.

Les autres ramassèrent leurs dragons et l'ordre fut bientôt établit. Diggory, Krum, Nicolson, Arya, Delacour, moi et Potter. Sympathique option, j'aurais tout le temps pour stresser.

_**Bien**_, clama Dumbledore. _**Diggory, au coup de canon**_

Un bruit retentissant explosa dans la tente et les cris dehors retentirent de plus belle. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitais bonne chance à Cédric tandis que tous les adultes quittaient la tente, nous laissant seuls ensemble.

J'entendais tout. Depuis les cris des Poufsouffles qui semblaient totalement paniqués par la scène qu'ils avaient sous leur yeux jusqu'aux encouragements des jumeaux Weasley qui supportaient le dragon. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il même pas ?

Je vis partir mes coéquipiers les uns après les autres et bientôt, je ne fus plus que toute seule en compagnie d'Harry. Ce dernier était blafard, les yeux dans le vague et il serrait étroitement sa baguette magique. Je rebaissais les yeux au sol pour ne pas me laisser contaminer par sa panique.

_**Et Fleur Delacour attrape l'œuf**_, clama Dumbledore. _**C'est à présent à Miss Katherina Black**_

Je me levai presque comme dans un songe, hochant la tête en direction d'Harry qui me souhaita bonne chance dans un grognement et les pans de la tente se refermèrent derrière moi.

Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais avancer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. J'aurais certes pu implorer que l'on vienne me chercher, mais la lâcheté ne faisait pas partit de moi. Inspirant un bon coup, je sortis dans l'arène.

Aussitôt, je fus aveuglée par la lumière vive du soleil et assourdis par les hurlements de mes camarades qui m'encourageaient. Parvenant à m'adapter à la luminosité, je parvins enfin à voir l'œuf à des mètres de moi. Nul part de dragon.

Je n'étais pas stupide, il aurait été naïf de croire que la tâche serait aussi aisée. M'avançant lentement tandis que le silence retombait comme une lourde chape, je serrais ma baguette entre mes doigts.

Au moment même où j'entendais un grondement rauque, je vis apparaître le dragon. C'était une grande créature qui était gigantesque et possédait l'air féroce. Entièrement de couleur rouge sang, ses yeux étaient deux grands trous de la couleur du feu. Ce fut tout ce que je vis avant de me jeter derrière un rocher pour éviter les longues flammes qu'il cracha.

Le monde autour de moi sembla s'être arrêté. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Que des centaines de personnes soit en train de m'observer ne comptait plus. Seul ma vie avait encore de l'importance.

Au moment où je levais ma baguette, la tête du dragon apparu à mes côtés et je bondis hors de ma cachette pour éviter de brûler vive. Mais trop concentrée sur sa tête, je ne vis pas sa queue arriver droit sur moi. Elle me heurta avec violence dans le ventre et me projeta très loin. Je heurtais la balustrade Nord et échappais ma baguette. La douleur était sourde mais soutenable.

Je savais que je devais bouger où je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Me relevant péniblement, je me jetai en avant en voyant un nouveau jet de feu arriver droit sur moi. Un caillou traça un long sillon sanglant sur mon poignet droit et je suffoquai de douleur quand il rouvrit la cicatrice qui avait été infligé par mon père quelques mois auparavant. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer de douleur. Sautant par dessus un gros cailloux, je parvins à récupérer ma baguette et me relevai, cherchant à me repérer.

Le dragon me tournai le dos pour l'instant, mais il aurait tôt fait de se retourner. En face de moi se trouvait la tribune des élèves de Poudlard, j'avais donc heurté celle de Durmstrang stratégiquement placée en face. L'œuf se trouvait toujours au centre de l'arène, entouré de vrais œufs contenant sans nul doute les enfants de celui qui me faisait face à présent.

Le dragon poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur moi. Le coin de sa tête me heurta avec violence et je vis quelques secondes l'un de ses yeux à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il était furieux.

En heurtant un rocher, je voulus me hisser dessus pour disparaître de l'autre côté mais ma main droite était à présent entièrement recouverte de sang. Ce qui ne me faisait que glisser sur la pierre. Pestant entre mes dents, je me laissai tomber face au dragon qui me regarda furieusement.

Il ouvrit grand la gueule et je me préparais à encaisser le coup. Au moment même où un torrent de flammes se jeta sur moi, je hurlais l'incantation pour faire apparaître de l'eau et cela coupa net la trajectoire du feu. Ne prenant pas le temps de me féliciter de mon exploit, je me jetai derrière un rocher.

_**Concentration**_, murmurais-je. _**Allez, concentre toi**_

Je soufflais un bon coup et pointai ma baguette devant moi, lançant le sort d'illusion. Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver face à Kayla. Évidemment, puisqu'on étaient jumelles. Ma copie conforme se jeta hors du rocher pour réapparaitre dans l'arène. Je laissai quelques secondes se passer pour que l'attention du dragon soit attirée par l'illusion et j'en profitais pour déchirer un pan de ma cape pour bander mon poignet droit. Une fois ceci fait, je repassai à l'action.

Passant de l'autre côté du rocher sous les cris de surprise des élèves qui avaient cru en mon illusion, je me félicitai quelques instants de ma perfection en sortilège, puis je me précipitai sur l'œuf.

A l'instant même où mes doigts se posèrent dessus, un son sourd retentit et je vis des hommes apparaître dans l'arène. Les dompteurs. J'avais finis. J'avais réussis.

_**Kate attention**_, hurla la voix de Roger Davies

Je pivotai sur mes talons pour me retrouver face à deux grands yeux. Ouvrant les miens comme des soucoupes, je le regardais sans savoir quoi faire.

Je retrouvais mes esprits au moment où il ouvrait grand la gueule grâce au hurlement de panique de ma sœur jumelle. Me jetant sur le côté, je serrais l'œuf contre moi pour ne pas l'échapper.

En relevant les yeux, je vis que quelqu'un avait lancé un sort qui avait heurté le buste du dragon qui se mit à hurler de douleur. En regardant les petits œufs à ses pattes, je me pris d'un courage immense et me jetai en avant pour les faire rouler sur le côté. J'attrapais le dernier au moment même où le dragon me regardait de nouveau. Ben quoi ? J'avais sauvé ses œufs, elle pourrait être compréhensive. Non ? Non visiblement.

Elle cracha à nouveau du feu, plus furieuse que jamais et cette fois, je n'évitais pas entièrement le jet de flammes. Des hurlements commencèrent à retentir tandis que je voyais les dompteurs prendre enfin le dessus sur le dragon. Mais moi, je brûlais vive.

Ne me souciant plus de rien, je lâchais les deux œufs sur le rocher et pointai ma baguette sur ma cape qui s'enflammait de toute part. Il m'aurait fallu l'enlever, seulement elle était très bien attachée et dans la panique où je me trouvais, je ne parvenais qu'à resserrer les nœuds.

_**Laisse moi faire**_, ordonna quelqu'un en se jetant sur moi. _**Ne bouge pas**_

Je relevai les yeux sur lui. La fumée commençait à m'atteindre et je me mis à tousser et à pleurer sans le vouloir. Mes yeux me brûlaient.

_**Calme toi tout va bien**_, fit la personne. _**Il faut que je détache la cape**_

_**Déchire là**_, répondis-je en dernier recours

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et trancha net les lacets qui la retenait. Je me dépêchai de la quitter et il l'a balança au loin.

Je me remis à tousser et du m'agripper au rocher pour ne pas tomber à genoux. A présent que le danger était passé, j'avais mal partout.

_**Merci**_, suffoquais-je en tentant de me redresser

_**Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley**_, se présenta celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. _**Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie**_

Où il voulait, tant que c'était loin cette arène et loin de ce dragon. Je pensais à Harry qui allait devoir affronter le sien dans quelques instants. Charlie Weasley passa un bras en dessous du mien et m'aida à quitter l'arène. Je fus surprise d'entendre les cris de joies et de félicitations de mes camarades. Puis le silence revint peu à peu à mesure que l'on s'éloignait.

_**Tu t'en est très bien sortit,**_ clama Charlie Weasley et je le remerciai d'un pauvre sourire. _**L'illusion était incroyable, même moi qui était près je n'y ai vue que du feu**_

_**Parlez pas de feu**_, ripostais-je et un rire le secoua. _**Merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester**_

_**Personne dans l'arène n'avait vue que ta cape s'était enflammée**_, m'apprit-il. _**Ce sont les hurlements de mes frères qui m'ont avertit**_

_**Vos frères ?**_ demandais-je avant de me frapper le front. _**Mais oui, Weasley, je suis bête parfois**_

_**Non,**_ fit Charlie en riant. _**Juste sonnée. En vérité, c'est le fait que Fred et George cessent d'encourager le dragon pour hurler mon prénom qui m'a fait réagir. Si notre mère apprend qu'ils ont supporté les dragons, elle les tuera**_

Un rire me secoua, mais se termina dans une quinte de toux. J'avais vraiment mal partout et je fus soulagée d'entrer dans une tente où je trouvais l'infirmière.

_**Oh Miss Black vous êtes dans un état encore pire que Mr Diggory**_, clama-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi. _**Mettez la là. Merci Charlie**_

_**Bon**_, répondit ce dernier. _**J'y retourne, si jamais le Magyar décide de roussir les poils d'Harry. J'ai été impressionné par le courage dont tu a fait preuve pour sauver les œufs. Je crois que tu a gagné la gratitude d'Hagrid**_

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il sortait de la tente. Laissant à Mme Pomfresh le soin de me soigner, je repensais aux évènements. C'était à des Weasley que je devais la vie. A Charlie, certes, mais aussi à Fred et George. Sans leurs hurlements, je serais présentement brûlée vive.

L'apaisement que m'apporta les soins de Mme Pomfresh me fit le plus grand bien. J'avais l'impression de revivre. De l'air !

_**Tout va bien ?**_ demanda Diggory à ma droite

_**A la perfection**_, répondis-je en le regardant._** Et toi ?**_

_**A la perfection**_, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. _**Nous sommes les deux les plus blessés**_

_**Ils rajoutent des points pour cela ?**_ demandais-je et il se mit à rigoler avant de grimacer en se tenant les côtes

_**Aïe**_, fit-il. _**Brûlée vive ?**_

_**Presque et toi ?**_ demandais-je

_**J'ai faillis servir de festin**_, raconta-t-il

J'hochai la tête et me redressai doucement. Je n'avais plus mal nul part. Mais ma cicatrice était toujours là. Mme Pomfresh avait réussit à soigner la blessure, mais pas à effacer les séquelles.

_**Vous pouvez y retourner**_, clama-t-elle. _**Potter ne doit pas avoir fini puisqu'il n'est pas encore arrivé dans mon infirmerie dans un état catastrophique. Il a le don pourtant**_

Je souris légèrement et je quittai la tente avec Cédric. Il boitait fermement et je gardai mon poignet droit plaqué contre ma poitrine, des fois que la cicatrice aurait décidé de se rouvrir.

En parvenant dans la tribune de Poudlard, personne ne nous remarqua sur le coup. Cela nous permit donc en conséquent de rejoindre le bord et d'observer le combat en cours. Et là, ce fut la surprise. Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'arène. Et quand je dis plus rien, cela comprends également le dragon.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ demanda Cédric alors que l'on commençait à constater notre présence et à nous acclamer. _**Où est Harry Potter ?**_

_**Il est monté sur son balai**_, répondit Cho en nous rejoignant, suivit de Roger. _**Mais en s'élevant dans les airs, le dragon s'est énervé et à tiré trop sèchement sur la corde. Il est libre**_

J'ouvris de grands yeux effarés.

_**Et Potter ?**_ demandais-je

_**Quelque part du côté du château**_, me répondit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet aux environs

_**Diggory**_, appela soudainement Maugrey en nous apercevant. _**Black. C'est ici que vous devriez être**_

En effet les autres champions se trouvaient là-bas. Après avoir jeté un dernier sourire à mes amis, je descendis les escaliers et gagnais la tribune des jurés. Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais des hurlements de joies retentirent alors.

Malgré moi, un immense sourire dessina mes lèvres quand je vis Harry Potter s'emparer de l'œuf, triomphant. Le dragon avait disparu et il avait gagné.

_**Impressionnant**_, hurla quelqu'un dans le micro. _**Harry Potter a attrapé l'œuf, tous nos champions sont à présent passés. Les jurés vont délibérer et donner leurs résultats**_

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry nous rejoignit sans passer par la case infirmerie. Il avait la cape aussi brûlée que la mienne, mais lui au moins avait réussit à la conserver.

_**Tu a réussit,**_ lui lançais-je avec un grand sourire

_**Il paraît que ton passage était pas mal non plus**_, répondit-il. _**D'après ce que j'ai pu en entendre dans la tente**_

_**Ne m'en parle pas**_, répliquais-je tandis que Diggory se mettait à rire. _**J'ai manqué de mourir**_

_**On a tous faillit y passer**_, fit Klaus. _**Mais c'était impressionnant cependant ton passage**_

Il me souriait et je lui répondis légèrement. Je l'appréciais de vue, mais Durmstrang était réputé pour sa magie noire et je ne souhaitais pas plus que cela être dans la ligne de mire d'un de ses élèves.

_**Votre attention s'il vous plait**_, clama Dumbledore près d'une demi heure après le passage d'Harry. _**Les jurés ont à présent délibéré et établit les points qu'ils souhaitaient accorder à chacun des participants**_

Des applaudissements retentirent et je pivotai vers Mme Maxime, Karkaroff, Croupton, Dumbledore et Ludo Verpey, un homme étrange.

_**Pour Mr Cédric Diggory,**_ clama Dumbledore. _**Qui a fait preuve d'une grande inventivité, mais qui a perdu des points à cause de ses brûlures, le jury a décidé de lui mettre une note de 7**_

J'applaudis en même temps que les autres, réellement heureuse pour mon coéquipier.

_**Pour Mr Victor Krum**_, continua le directeur. _**Qui a fait preuve d'un rapidité assez foudroyante mais qui n'a pas pu garder ses œufs intacts, le jury a décidé de lui accordé une note de 9**_

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et j'applaudis par pure politesse.

_**Pour Mr Klaus Nicolson, qui a fait preuve d'une grande prise de risques en se jetant directement sur l'œuf mais qui aurait également pu se faire tuer sans l'intervention décisive des dompteurs, le jury lui donne la note de 5**_

Il était clair que le jeune homme n'était pas très content de sa note, mais son visage reflétait le fait qu'il s'y attendait parfaitement. C'était quelque peu agaçant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait utilisé et pourquoi.

_**Pour Miss Améthyste Arya, qui a fait preuve d'une agilité suprême mais qui a perdu trop de temps, le jury a décidé de lui octroyer la note de 6**_

La jeune fille sourit à la foule d'un air supérieur et je commençais sérieusement à me dire qu'elle ne me plaisait pas. Elle faisait moins la fière tout à l'heure sous la tente. Et sa note n'était pas non plus la meilleure.

_**Pour Miss Fleur Delacour, qui a fait preuve un enchantement d'une grande puissance et qui a réussit à attraper rapidement l'œuf, sans parvenir à s'en sortir sans dommage, le jury a décidé de lui donner la note de 8**_

J'applaudis à nouveau avec enthousiasme tandis que Fleur souriait légèrement. Elle ne s'en sortait pas mal pour la première tâche.

_**Pour Miss Katherina Black, qui a fait preuve d'un sortilège très réussit et d'un courage incroyable en sauvant les autres œufs du dragon mais qui a été gravement blessée, le jury a décidé de lui donner la note de 8**_

Des applaudissements et des cris retentirent de tous les côtés et je souris légèrement. Je voyais à présent les bannières où se trouvait mon nom. Et contrairement à ce que je pouvais croire, il y en avait énormément du côté des Gryffondors. Sans doute parce que j'avais aidé leur propre champion.

_**Pour Mr Harry Potter, qui a fait preuve d'une grande dextérité sur un balai et qui a réussit à ramener son œuf sans être blessé, le jury a décidé de lui donner la note de 9**_

J'applaudis avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers moi, la mine ébahi. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de tout simplement me serrer fortement contre lui.

_**Ce qui nous donne donc un bon classement**_, clama Croupton. _**En première place, ex æquo, Mr Krum et Mr Potter pour Durmstrang et Poudlard. En seconde position, ex æquo également, Miss Delacour et Miss Black pour Beauxbatons et Poudlard. En troisième position, Mr Diggory pour Poudlard. En quatrième position, Miss Arya pour Beauxbatons et en cinquième position, Mr Nicolson pour Durmstrang**_

J'étais deuxième, c'était pas mal. Fleur me serra contre elle en riant tandis que la foule se déchainait. Finalement, les choses ne s'étaient si mal passées.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous**

**Vous avez sans doute des envies de meurtres depuis le temps que vous attendez mon chapitre suivant. Sachez que je suis désolée, mais j'ai un changement d'orientation, des stages à faire et l'écriture vient malheureusement après. Mais en ce moment, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées et j'ai donc trouvé le temps de vous écrire ce chapitre. Un peu de transition mais utile à l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas et qui le désireraient, j'ai créée un profit FACEBOOK juste pour mes fics donc si vous voulez vous y joindre, il vous suffit de taper Svjetlana Katherina Ivanova et vous tomberez sur mon profit. Par contre, si vous me demandez en amis, dites moi qui vous êtes. Allez, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle le lendemain de la Première tâche, je fus surprise de recevoir les applaudissements de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Seuls les Serpentards semblaient plus réticents. Il fallait aussi dire que Blaise, Elena, ma sœur et moi n'étions pas rentrés fêter notre victoire dans la salle commune et que nous étions monter nous coucher à minuit passé pour ne pas avoir à célébrer ma réussite. L'hypocrisie des Serpentards me révulsait et je refusais de jouer à ce jeu là. Ils me traitaient comme une traitre à mon sang, que j'étais d'ailleurs, le reste du temps alors pourquoi changer parce que j'étais deuxième dans le tournoi ?

_**Tu es devenue célèbre ma petite**_, lança Kayla avec un sourire tandis que l'on s'asseyait aux côtés de Cho et Roger à la table des Serdaigles

Ma relation avec ce dernier c'était quelque peu arrangé, mais les choses semblaient différentes. Comme si notre histoire s'était brisée à un moment donné et que malgré tout nos efforts, rien ne pouvait la réparer. Il y avait autre chose également.

Plutôt que de fêter ma réussite à la première tâche, j'avais chercher tout les renseignements possibles sur mon père. Blaise et Elena étaient déjà au courant qu'il était innocent et nous avait aider à récolter tout ce qui pouvait parler de lui. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris qu'il appartenait à la maison Gryffondor. Et cela n'avait fait que faire remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Comme ma répartition à Serpentard que j'avais imploré.

_**Comment te sens tu ?**_ me demanda Roger doucement

_**Bien**_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _**Après la terrible inquiétude de ces derniers jours, je vais beaucoup mieux**_

Il me répondit par un sourire léger alors que je voyais Harry me faire de grands signes à la table des Gryffondors.

_**Je crois qu'il souhaite que vous les rejoignez**_, m'expliqua Cho en riant. _**C'est très explicite**_

_**La méthode du singe ?**_ demanda Roger d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'appréciait guère le Gryffondor

Je lui tapai derrière la tête avant d'attraper mon pancake et de me lever.

_**Ramène ce pancake ici**_, clama Elena en me voyant l'emporter avec moi. _**Ils ont la même chose à la table des Gryffondors**_

_**Oui mais c'est celui ci que je veux**_, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors, suivit de ma sœur. _**Bonjour**_

J'avais clamer cela à forte voix et toute la table me répondit, alors qu'en vérité je ne m'adressais qu'à Harry, Hermione et… oh bah ça alors… Ronald Weasley.

_**On se connaît ?**_ demanda Kayla en retrouvant son humour

Ron Weasley leva deux sourcils interrogateurs avant de rougir sous nos deux regards.

_**Ah oui on se connaît**_, répondit pour elle-même Kayla en se plantant entre Harry et Ron. _**Tu a abandonné ton pote**_

_**Kayla,**_ la réprimandais-je en m'asseyant entre Hermione et l'un des jumeaux Weasley un peu plus loin sur ma gauche. _**Je pense qu'il s'en veut assez comme ça. Laisse le en paix. Bon que ce passe-t-il ?**_

La grimace dégoûtée que fit Hermione en voyant ma sœur se battre avec Ron pour le dernier morceau de bacon sur la table se transforma en un sourire quand elle se tourna vers moi.

_**Tu a ouvert l'œuf ?**_ me demanda Harry

_**Non je n'ai pas ouvert l'œuf**_, répondis-je en haussant deux sourcils avant d'attraper le bout de bacon que se disputait ma sœur et Ron, pour le passer à Hermione qui louchait dessus également. _**Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?**_

_**Ne l'ouvre surtout pas**_, clama-t-il

J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés et le fixais avec effroi.

_**Je sais que nous sommes concurrents**_, répondis-je. _**Et qu'en conséquent, pour que tu gagne je dois perdre. Mais Harry sérieusement, tu veux vraiment que je finisse mal ?**_

_**Non bien sûr que non**_, fit-il horrifié que j'ai pu penser une telle chose. _**Non si je te dis cela, c'est que je l'ai fait**_

_**Et ?**_ demanda Kayla

_**Et il hurle**_, répondit Hermione

Il y eu un grand silence et je remarquais alors que nos voisins c'étaient tu.

_**Il hurle ?**_ répétais-je. _**Comment ça il hurle ?**_

_**Ben il fait un bruit drôlement strident**_, expliqua Fred quelques part sur ma gauche

J'avais son jumeau à côté de moi, et il ne devait guère être loin.

_**Un bruit strident**_, répétais-je. _**D'accord. Kayla j'ai une idée**_

_**Laquelle ?**_ demanda-t-elle intéresser

_**Demain matin ça te dit de réveiller les autres ?**_ demandais-je indifférente en attrapant le bocal de céréales devant Angelina

_**Oui bien sûr**_, répondit ma sœur. _**Nous sommes tellement aimable**_

_**Je testerais l'œuf qui hurle et qui fait un bruit drôlement strident**_, lui expliquais-je avec un grand sourire.

La table des Gryffondor mit quelques secondes à comprendre et brutalement, tout le monde se mit à rire. Kayla leva les deux pouces en signe de victoire et mordit dans un toast passant près d'elle. Esquissant un sourire de connivence, je mordis dans le mien.

A cet instant précis, l'heure du courrier sonna et les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un bruit assourdissant d'ailes et de piaillements. Levant les yeux, je vis ma chouette approcher et je tendis le bras au dernier moment pour amortir sa descente. Comme à chaque fois, le choc me coupa le souffre mais la tête de mon hibou me fit sourire avant que je ne décroche la lettre à sa patte. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire ?

Je fus surprise de découvrir un parchemin avec le prénom d'Harry dessus. Haussant un sourire, je dépliais la lettre qui m'était adressée. Manquait plus qu'on nous confonde maintenant.

_Mes chers enfants_

_Dumbledore m'a donné son accord pour vous rencontrer et pour pouvoir vous parler directement. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard a lieu ce week end, retrouvez moi à la Cabane Hurlante le matin. Harry, Ron et Hermione peuvent venir s'ils le souhaite et si vous le voulez._

_Je vous aime profondément._

_Votre père qui vous embrasse_

_S.B_

_P.S : dites à Harry de ne plus envoyer Edwige pour l'instant, elle attire bien trop l'attention_

Je tendis en silence la lettre à ma sœur et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je passais à Harry celle qui lui appartenait. Puis je fouillais dans mon sac, en sortit un parchemin et une plume pour répondre rapidement à mon père. Accrochant la lettre à la patte de mon hibou, ce dernier s'envola après une grande caresse et de quoi manger et boire.

Peu à peu, le boucan fait par les oiseaux disparu et les conversations reprirent normalement. Je vis avec surprise Harry échanger un sourire avec Cho. Sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical sauf si je m'y trompais. Cho leva les yeux vers moi... et s'empourpra. Génial, elle était tombée amoureuse de Potter. Alors même que Diggory flashait sur elle. Décidément, mon amie avait tout de l'innocence cachée.

Un garçon de petite taille et avec un visage jovial s'approcha de nous avec un grand carton qu'il déposa devant Ron. Relevant les yeux, je constatais qu'il attendait quelque chose qui ressemblait à autre chose que des remerciements. Et ce fut Hermione qui fit remarquer cela à Ron.

_**Oh oui**_, fit Ron. _**Non, pas maintenant Nigel. Pas maintenant**_

Le gamin parut déçu et partit en courant. Je vis clairement Hermione et Harry adresser un regard interrogateurs à Ron qui se sentit brutalement gêné. La fourchette au-dessus de mon assiette, j'attendais la suite.

_**Oh je lui avais promit un autographe d'Harry,**_ expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise avant de déballer son colis. _**Oh regardez, maman m'a envoyé quelque chose.**_

Je vis Kayla se pencher dans le carton avant de se redresser en éclatant de rire tandis que les oreilles de Ron se colorait de rouge. Qui avait-il dans ce carton ?

Devant les regards interrogateurs de toute la table, Ron n'eus d'autre chose que de sortir un vêtement de son carton. Un vêtement visiblement décrépit et hors de mode depuis nos arrières-grands parents. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres, mais je me retins de rigoler, me souvenant que les Weasley ne possédaient pas des milles et des cents.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Demanda Ron en regardant curieusement le vêtement. _**Ginny, maman doit s'être tromper, ceci est à toi**_

La réaction négative de sa sœur et la tête incrédule de Ron fut la goutte de trop et je me mis à ricaner. Il n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un robe de soirée ?

Hermione parvint à la même déduction et elle éclata de rire, rejoignant Kayla qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé et dont les rires se renforçaient à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

_**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?**_ Demanda Ron en voyant son amie

_**Ce n'est pas pour Ginny,**_ ria-t-elle en croisant mon regard hilare. _**C'est pour toi.**_

Tout le monde éclata de rire et j'en fis de même. De toute manière, les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur riaient aussi, je ne serais pas insultante. Quand à Kayla, la tête horrifiée de Ron fut le coup de grâce et elle s'effondra sur Lee Jordan en se tenant les côtes.

_**C'est une robe de soirée**_, ajouta Hermione en voyant que Ron ne comprenait pas.

_**Une robe de soirée ?!**_ Répéta Ron. _**Mais pour quoi faire ?**_

Repoussant mon assiette de céréales, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire encore plus fort et de sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. La tête de Ron était mémorable.

***0*0***

A l'heure du diner, je riais nettement moins. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kayla qui se tenait le ventre à force de rigoler. Il fallait dire que je lui avais donné de quoi rire pour les trois prochaines années.

Alors que notre cours de Potions était annulé, nous avions eu la déception d'apprendre qu'il nous fallait rejoindre les cachots où se trouvait notre directeur de Maison. Croiser Rogue en cours était déjà effrayant, le voir en dehors des cours me fichait la trouille. Et pourtant, j'avais affronté pire.

Toujours était-il qu'en entrant dans la pièce, nous nous étions tous rendu compte que ce n'était pas seulement notre année qui avait été convoquée, mais toutes les tranches d'âges issues de la maison Serpentard. Et c'était là que les choses avaient déraillées.

Tout d'abord, étant claustrophobe depuis ma naissance, je haïssais les cachots, surtout quand il n'y avait rien à y faire. Cherchant à tout prix à me trouver à côté de la fenêtre, j'avais oubliée que nous étions dans les cachots et que la fenêtre donnait sur le lac où se trouvait le calamar géant. Dégoûtée par cette vision gluante, j'avais à nouveau poussée tous mes camarades pour gagner la place la plus proche de la porte. Le tout sous les ricanements et les moqueries de ma sœur jumelle.

Ce qui était venu après était pire. La raison pour laquelle Ron avait reçu une robe de soirée c'était tout simplement parce qu'un bal de Noël était prévu. Un bal que les champions devaient ouvrir. Avec l'interdiction formelle de venir ensemble. Autrement dit, moi qui m'était dit qu'avec Klaus Nicolson qui ne me quittait pas du regard ou Harry Potter qui faisait tout pour éviter tout le monde, j'étais profondément déçue.

Puis Rogue avait demandé si des personnes ne savaient pas danser, en rappelant bien au passage qu'il s'agissait d'une honte pour la Maison Serpentard et qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sa maison se faire humilier. Ainsi donc, quand des premières années avaient levés la main, et bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sera présent lors du bal à moins d'être invité par au moins un quatrième année, Rogue m'avait envoyé sur scène. Le tout en compagnie du capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, j'ai nommée Marcus Flint. Le souvenir de ses mains autour de ma taille n'était pas prêt de s'effacer de ma mémoire.

Et pour achever le tout, à peine remonter des cachots (à vitesse maximale), j'étais tombée sur Roger Davies. Nos relations étaient restées purement amicales depuis notre dispute et quand il me demanda de l'accompagner au bal, je répondis simplement non. Signant ainsi la fin de notre histoire et une nouvelle crise d'hilarité de la part de Kayla. Roger n'avait peut être pas tout comprit, mais il n'avait pas insister et c'était à nouveau excuser de s'être aussi mal comporté. Avant de partir rapidement.

Voilà donc pourquoi j'entrais à présent dans la Grande Salle en cette soirée pluvieuse, accompagnée d'une sœur jumelle hilare et de deux amis qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, des fois que mes nerfs déjà bien tendus ne lâchent.

_**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda Hermione tandis que je gagnais la table des Gryffondor, ne préoccupant pas le moins du monde des regards mauvais des Serpentards.

_**Un bal**_, clama Elena, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. _**Ils ont prévue un bal. C'est super.**_

Jetant un regard dégoûtée à mon amie, je repoussais mon assiette et m'effondrais sur la table, la tête sur mes bras croisés. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à faire d'un bal ? Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, pour peu que ce ne soit pas à moi de l'ouvrir.

Le rire de Kayla se fit plus fort et mes nerfs cédèrent. Au moment même où je relevais la tête, Elena arrêta sa conversation avec Hermione, Blaise stoppa son ascension vers le plat de petits pois et même nos voisins, à savoir Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley, arrêtèrent leurs conversations. Tout le monde stoppa son occupation, sauf ma sœur jumelle qui tentait de retrouver son souffle.

_**Cela te fait rire ?**_ Lui demandais-je d'une voix rivalisant celle de Lord Voldemort dans ces moments de colère (je n'en savais rien, puisque je n'avais jamais eu _l'honneur_ de le rencontrer). _**Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas**_

_**Je sais bien**_, répondit ma jumelle entre deux hoquets. _**Mais sincèrement Kate. D'abord tu te prends un vent en te rendant compte qu'on est dans les cachots et que la seule chose que tu peut voir par la fenêtre, c'est le calamar géant. Ensuite tu te met à dos Rogue en déclarant que le bal est une idée totalement stupide et que tu ne vois pas pourquoi il a été inventé. Du coup, tu te retrouve à devoir montrer une danse aux 1ères années, qui soit dit en passant ne participerons pas au bal, en compagnie de Marcus Flint. Tout cela juste avant de plaquer en toute gentillesse Roger Davies qui n'a pas demandé son reste et est littéralement partit en courant. Alors ose me dire que pour toute personne étrangère à toi, la situation n'est pas comique**_

Scotchée, j'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer, puis je repris ma position initiale : la tête sur mes bras.

_**Tu oublie un détail important**_, rajouta Harry à côté de moi. _**On ouvre le bal nous. Je trouve pas cela génial du tout**_

_**Un bon point pour toi, je partage ton avis**_, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée.

_**Mais ce n'est pas grave**_, clama Hermione. _**C'est juste une ouverture de bal. Après, ce sera marrant.**_

_**Oui mais Hermione tu oublie un second léger détail**_, fis-je en relevant la tête et en manquant de loucher sur l'éclair au chocolat venant d'apparaitre devant mon nez. _**Il nous faut un cavalier. Et je n'en trouverais jamais. Pas avec le nom que je porte**_

Cela eu le mérite de faire taire Kayla et on échangea un regard sombre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione par dessus le plat d'éclairs au chocolat.

_**Les noms ne définissent pas qui nous sommes**_, lança alors Angelina à ma droite. _**Ni le sang d'ailleurs**_

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi,**_ répondis-je en la regardant. _**Sauf que dans mon cas, cela définit beaucoup de choses. Je suis reniée, j'ai perdu tout l'argent possible et les seules économies que j'ai sont celles que nous avons placés de côté avant que notre grand-père ne nous renie. Et je suis la fille d'un homme condamné à vie à Azkaban. Dans mon cas si, le nom définit beaucoup de choses**_

Mon regard se fit lointain, mon esprit se demandant déjà ce que je pourrais dire à notre père. Il était hors de question de le faire culpabiliser de quelque manière que ce soit. Et de manière inconsciente, je posais mes doigts sur l'immense cicatrice qui parcourait mon poignet droit, porteur de souvenirs à jamais ancrés dans ma vie.

_**Tu es jolie**_, fit Angelina au bout de quelques instants. _**Tu es intelligente et tu ne manque pas de courage. Tu verra, des gens viendrons t'inviter**_

Un sourire triste dessina mes lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des volontaires. Comme toujours. Mais aucun ne sera là pour moi. Pour les Serpentards, j'étais la fille d'un traitre et moi-même traitre à mon sang. Pour les autres, j'étais la fille d'un assassin et d'une mangemort.

_**Je n'ai plus faim du tout**_, murmura Kayla en se levant

_**Moi non plus,**_ répondis-je simplement en l'imitant dans une parfaite synchronisation

_**Mais vous avez à peine manger**_, répliqua Hermione en constatant nos assiettes vides de toute nourriture. _**Il faut vous nourrir**_

_**T'inquiète pas Hermione, nous sommes habituées à tenir des jours sans manger**_, répondit Kayla avec un sourire triste et sombre. _**Bonne nuit à tous**_

Je fis le même sourire et suivis ma sœur dans les cachots. Aucune d'entre nous n'échangea une parole, mais Kayla serra mes doigts et je compris ce que cela signifiait. Elle était à mes côtés. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore m'accrocher. Parce qu'à présent, il faudrait affronter les conséquences de nos actes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous**

**Alors j'ai un peu d'avance, je devais poster la suite demain soir, mais au final, je le fais ce matin car c'est plus pratique pour moi. Et puis vu que nous sommes en week end, vous aurez tout le temps pour lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Il faut également que je modifie ce que j'avais prévue. Ma rentrée est Mercredi prochain, mais je viens de recevoir le calendrier de mes semaines de cours. Et je travaille donc le Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi. Pendant ces trois jours là, je n'écrirais pas du tout, donc mes chapitres d'avance vont vite être posté. Je tenais donc à vous dire que je prépare un concours que je passe en Mars donc encore plus que l'année précédente, je vais me consacrer entièrement à mes révisions. Donc l'écriture viendra après, j'en suis désolée. Mais le reste de la semaine libre, je pense pouvoir quand même continuer l'écriture.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera Mardi dans la journée, vue que je rentre Mercredi et que j'enchaine sur les cours, je n'aurais pas le temps de poster Mercredi. Donc ce sera un chapitre par semaine, j'en suis navrée ^^.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kayla ne rigolait plus du tout. Ayant décidé que je ne souhaitais pas qu'on fasse la distinction entre elle et moi, je m'habillais et me coiffais de la même manière, ne mettant plus aucun signe distinctif entre nous. J'avais été jusqu'à accorder la couleur de mes sous-vêtements aux siens, c'était pour dire. Du coup, ça fichait un sacré bordel.

Parce qu'en effet, Angelina avait eu raison. Les demandes ne cessaient de me pleuvoir dessus et je refusais tout le monde, ne faisant qu'accentuer les demandes. Si je ne savais pas qu'Elena était amoureuse de Blaise, je crois que j'aurais invité ce dernier. Mais les choses étaient _vraiment_ contre moi.

_**J'ai une grande idée**_, lâcha ma sœur alors qu'on entrait dans la Grande Salle après qu'elle se soit faite invité par un Serpentard à l'allure plutôt glauque

Je lui jetais un regard sombre et m'assis à côté d'Hermione tandis que ma sœur se plaçait en face de nous. Lançant un regard mauvais à un garçon de 7e année qui s'approchait, je mis tous mes efforts pour ne pas balancer mon sac sur la table.

_**On pourrait profiter de ce bal pour contrarier encore plus notre famille maternelle**_, clama-t-elle en s'attirant les regards outrés des Serpentards.

_**Si c'est possible de les contrarier plus**_, répondis-je en sortant une plume et un parchemin ainsi que mon livre de potions. _**A notre sortie de Poudlard, on est mortes toutes les deux**_

J'avais balancé la fin de la phrase avec un ton détaché mais tout le monde me fixa avec effroi. D'accord, mauvaise idée.

_**Alors si on doit mourir autant les provoquer jusqu'au bout et j'ai une super bonne idée**_, répondit ma sœur avec un grand sourire.

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_ Demandais-je en constatant que tout le monde nous écoutait attentivement.

_**Avec qui nos grands-parents ne souhaiteraient surtout pas nous voir ?**_ Questionna-t-elle

_**Un Gryffondor doublé d'un né moldu ou d'un traitre à son sang**_, répondis-je. _**Mais comme nous sommes nous-mêmes des traitres à notre sang, je vois pas où cela...**_

_**Et bien c'est pas compliqué**_, s'exclama ma sœur. _**Il suffit d'inviter un Gryffondor né moldu ou traitre à son sang**_

Je la fixais quelques secondes avant de concevoir qu'en effet, elle avait une bonne idée. Au moins, j'aurais nettement moins l'impression de passer une mauvaise soirée.

_**J'ai trouvé**_, s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. _**L'important, c'est d'abord de te trouver un cavalier à toi**_

A cet instant précis, un Serdaigle s'approcha et je grondais derrière mes dents en attrapant ma baguette. Ce fut Hermione qui appuya sur mon poignet pour m'en empêcher. Heureusement que le Serdaigle se détourna de sa route, sinon je ne répondais plus de mes actes.

_**Tu n'as cas y aller avec Ron**_, clama Kayla en ayant la meilleure idée du siècle

Le silence tomba autour de nous tandis que Ron se mettait à rougir furieusement. Fixant ma sœur comme si elle était folle, je constatais que ce n'était pas le cas et posais mes yeux sur Ron.

_**Sincèrement, c'est pas pour te vexer Ron, mais je préfèrerais y aller avec quelqu'un au moins aussi âgé que moi**_, répondis-je avec un sourire que je tentais de cacher

_**Invite Marcus Flint**_, clama Elena en s'affalant à côté de Kayla. _**J'en peux plus, il me poursuit en disant qu'en tant que future épouse, je dois venir avec lui au bal. Si mes parents s'y mettent, je n'aurais plus le choix**_

Une grimace déforma mon visage et je me mis à hésiter. Si je refusais, Elena serait véritablement obligée d'y aller avec son futur mari. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me coltiner un Serpentard. D'autant plus Marcus Flint.

_**Non tu iras avec moi**_, répondit Blaise en s'effondrant à ses côtés, manquant d'écraser George Weasley qui du faire un bond sur le côté. _**Enfin si tu veux bien**_

Elena avait pris une jolie couleur écrevisse et un sourire sadique se dessina sur mes lèvres et celles de ma sœur. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudainement Elena braqua sa baguette sur moi et je me reçus un silencio muet. Écarquillant les yeux, je vis mon amie jeter le même sort à ma sœur et moi.

_**Voilà, le silence,**_ répondit-elle. _**Bien sûr que j'accepte Blaise. Avec joie. Pourquoi vous me regarder avec ce regard sadique ?**_

Je ne répondis rien mais marquais le tout d'un regard encore plus mauvais. Elle sourit innocemment et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise. Je jetais un regard désespéré à Hermione qui sourit mais ne souhaitant pas se mettre Elena à dos, ne fit rien pour relever le sort. Génial, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que mon amie se décide. Elle allait payer cela cher. Foi de Black.

***0*0***

Ce n'était plus marrant du tout. Je n'en pouvais plus des questions, des demandes pour aller au Bal. J'en avais par-dessus la tête et le dernier élève qui me l'avait demandé, un Gryffondor, se trouvait à présent à l'infirmerie et j'avais échappé à la retenue simplement parce que Rogue avait considéré qu'une attaque contre un Gryffondor n'était pas punissable.

_**Le prochain, je le tue**_, m'exclamais fortement en m'asseyant à côté d'Harry qui fixait d'un air morose Cédric Diggory. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Je voulais inviter Cho au bal**_, répondit-il. _**Diggory est passé avant.**_

Ne trouvant rien à dire, je tapotais son bras avant de chercher un pancake. A ce moment-là, Kayla entra dans la pièce, furieuse comme si elle avait croisé un membre de notre famille. S'affalant à côté de moi, je l'entendis vaguement siffler des phrases telles que « _trouver un cavalier au plus vite_ », « _déteste cette vieille chouette_ ». Visiblement, elle avait eu moins de chance que moi quand elle avait envoyé un élève à l'infirmerie.

En voyant un autre élève s'approcher, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, elle bondit sur ces pieds, l'effrayant un peu. Son visage était résigné et ses yeux furieux.

_**Bon cela suffit**_, clama-t-elle. _**Je me trouve un cavalier maintenant**_

Haussant un sourcil, je la vis regarder tout autour d'elle et finir par tomber sur un garçon de Durmstrang qui faisait partit du groupe d'amis de Klaus. D'un pas conquérant, elle se dirigea vers lui, poussa les filles qui l'entouraient et se planta devant lui.

Avec effarement, je la vis lui demander s'il acceptait de l'accompagner au bal et je vis l'autre hocher la tête avec un sourire aimable. Ravie, ma sœur le remercia et regagna sa place sous le silence de l'assemblée.

_**Dit Kayla**_, appelais-je. _**Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on échange nos places ? Tu fait le défilé et moi je ne viens avec personne ?**_

_**Si jamais tu ne trouves pas de cavalier ce sera d'accord**_, répondit-elle de telle manière que je puisse être la seule à l'entendre.

La remerciant d'un hochement de tête, je repartis dans mon assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rappelais qu'il allait peut-être falloir que j'ouvre enfin l'œuf.

Soupirant quand la cloche retentit, je suivis le mouvement dans le couloir, ignorant les regards envieux que les élèves lançaient au garçon que Kayla avait invité. Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma droite, je remarquais que Fred, Angelina, Alicia et Lee discutaient vivement avec un George Weasley qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Haussant les épaules, je gagnais ma salle de cours.

***0*0***

Mon cours d'étude d'astronomie s'était avéré à la fois intéressant et long. Je tentais de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf et je n'y parvenais pas. Si l'œuf hurlait, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir. Mais dans ce cas, il ne servait à rien !

C'est donc en fulminant que je sortis de mon cours. Cette option était choisie par très peu de monde et je me retrouvais, comme toujours, à part. Soupirant de lassitude, je m'apprêtais à descendre les sept étages menant aux cachots.

_**Katherina**_, appela soudainement une voix dans mon dos

Si soudainement que je sursautais. Qui pouvait donc se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure-là à part des préfets ?

Pivotant sur mes talons, je me retrouvais face à une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir seule à seul. George Weasley lui-même. Habillé de sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules et sa mine gênée me persuadèrent que c'était bien moi qu'il cherchait. Il faisait la même tête à chaque fois qu'il me parlait.

_**Avant que tu ne me balance un sort et que tu m'envoies à l'infirmerie, promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout**_, clama-t-il si fortement que je fronçais les sourcils.

Il n'était pas censé être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Et si les choses continuaient ainsi, ce serait également mon cas. Alors je me contentais de hocher la tête, lui donnant ainsi ma parole.

_**Bon d'accord,**_ continua-t-il. _**Estcequetuvoudraitbienalleraubaldenoëlavecmoi ?**_

Parvenu à la fin de sa tirade, il avait pris la couleur de ses cheveux, chose rare je tenais à le préciser, et moi, je n'avais rien compris.

Essayant de faire preuve de bonne humeur et de diplomatie, je tentais de comprendre ce que j'avais entendu. Mais impossible, je n'avais rien compris.

_**Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter cela plus lentement ?**_ demandais-je gentiment, ce qui m'étonna moi-même

Je commençais à m'affoler en le voyant rougir encore plus et me demandais s'il allait me falloir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_**Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi ?**_ répéta-t-il et je me figeais

La situation était tellement improbable que je n'avais même pas imaginé trente secondes qu'il me demanderait de l'accompagner au bal.

Pourtant, contrairement à toutes les autres demandes, la sienne ne m'énerva pas. Bien au contraire, je ressentis comme une grande vague de joie et de soulagement. Comme si quelque part, j'attendais son invitation.

Face à moi, George attendait en silence, regardant partout autour de lui, sauf moi. Il était moins rouge, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses oreilles. La ressemblance avec Ron me frappa à cet instant et un doux sourire dessina mes lèvres.

_**Oui, bien sûr**_, répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes. _**J'en serais ravie.**_

Visiblement, il s'attendait à être rejeté et à faire un séjour à l'infirmerie car il me regarda avec hésitation. Mon sourire, ou mon visage, durent le convaincre que ce que je disais était vrai puisqu'il reprit une couleur normale, se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit doucement.

_**Je t'attendrais à 19 heures devant la Grande salle alors**_, dit-il en se détendant

Hochant la tête avec mon sourire, je me rappelais soudain un détail.

_**George**_, le rappelais-je au moment où il allait descendre les escaliers. _**Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Je te rappelle qu'on ouvre le bal. Et plus encore, que tu vas apparaître avec moi. Ta réputation risque d'en prendre un coup et je ne souhaite pas faire de mal**_

_**J'y aie pensé**_, avoua-t-il et j'inclinais la tête. _**Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du regard des autres, alors cela ne va pas commencer maintenant. Et puis j'ai envie d'aller avec toi à ce bal. Le reste je m'en fiche. Et puis sincèrement, tu es la fille de Sirius Black, et alors ?**_

Acceptant ses explications, je hochais la tête, le remerciant silencieusement avec un sourire. Ayant retrouvé ces couleurs habituelles, il m'adressa le même.

_**Alors à plus tard**_, acheva-t-il. _**Bonne nuit**_

_**A toi aussi**_, répondis-je en le regardant disparaître dans la nuit

Figée au milieu du couloir, je fixais l'étendue noire devant moi. Ces mots avaient un impact sur moi plus puissant qu'ils n'auraient dû. Bien sûr, j'étais contente parce que cela provoquerait encore plus ma famille maternelle. Mais cela allait bien au-delà.

J'étais contente que lui ne me voit pas comme un monstre. Mais depuis quand l'opinion des autres comptait à mes yeux ?

Descendant rapidement les escaliers, je gagnais la salle commune des Serpentards, vide à cette heure si avancé de la nuit, et gagnais mon dortoir.

_**Qu'estcequetufous ?**_ Demanda Kayla d'une voix endormie. _**Turentreen retard**_

_**J'ai un cavalier pour le bal**_, répondis-je avec un sourire niais que j'effaçais immédiatement de mon visage tout en me mettant en pyjama

_**Quoi ?!**_ S'exclama Kayla en se redressant rapidement, tout à fait réveillée. _**C'est qui ?**_

Je pivotai vers elle avec un sourire avant de lancer.

_**George Weasley**_, répondis-je

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans notre chambre, réveillant net tous les résidents de la tour Serpentard.

* * *

**Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews que vous m'aviez poster pour le chapitre précédent, donc je vais le faire ici.**

**Rio**** : Tu a de la chance, en examinant mon emploi du temps, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je poste ce chapitre maintenant, donc le voici ;p. Ce chapitre ci bouge un peu plus, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Aurore**** : C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir poster un commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu. En revanche, pour être prévenue, il faut que tu me demande en amie sur Facebook (en me disant qui tu est), parce que je t'ai chercher, mais il y a plein d'Aurore Charret. Skyrock, je n'ai pas. Et quand tu écrit une adresse mail ou HP, elle ne s'affiche pas, par mesure de sécurité ^^. Donc c'est à toi de me demander en amie ^^.**

**ForSvjetlana**** : Même si je t'ai répondu sur Facebook, je te répond aussi ici. Merci pour tes commentaires encourageants et j'espère que la suite t'a plu.**

**BlueFlocon**** : Oui, je peux comprendre que tu sois septique, cela faisait beaucoup à la fois, mais comme tu peux le voir, leur spécialité Vélane n'est pas mise en valeur. Elles ne le sont pas entièrement donc sa va.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous**

**Etant donné que ma rentrée est demain, je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous penserez à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me laisser vos avis ;p. En attendant, je pense être la dernière à reprendre les cours donc je peux légitimement espérer que vous ayez eu une excellente rentrée, que vous êtes avec qui vous vouliez être et que cette année soit pleines de bonnes choses pour vous (on se croirait au jour de l'an ;p). Allez, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard où l'on devait rencontrer notre père, je réveillais en fanfare tous les Serpentards. Me décidant enfin à ouvrir l'œuf, j'étais restée stratégiquement dans ma chambre. Et j'avais autant grimacé que les autres. Le cri était atroce et mes tympans en prirent un coup. Mais les têtes énervées et affolées des Serpentards suffisent à me remonter le moral.

Voilà pourquoi en ce matin de week-end, je tiens à le spécifier, toute la Grande Salle vit apparaître tous les membres de la maison Serpentard, marchant d'un pas rapide et énervé. Seuls Kayla, Elena, Blaise et moi entrâmes à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Moi d'autant plus.

_**On devrait réessayer cela demain matin**_, ricana ma soeur en voyant un Serpentard s'effondrer sur sa table, pas entièrement réveillé. _**C'était très comique.**_

_**J'y suis pour rien**_, répondis-je quand Pansy se planta devant moi. _**Je devais ouvrir cet œuf, sinon je ne saurais pas ce qu'est la prochaine tâche. Si tu dois t'en prendre après quelqu'un, c'est après les organisateurs.**_

_**A 7h30 un samedi matin ?**_ Demanda-t-elle hors d'elle.

_**Je n'ai pas fait gaffe au jour en fait**_, inventais-je mais mon sourire me trahit et elle tourna les talons en pestant tandis que Kayla riait sans aucune discrétion.

Souriant sournoisement, je jetais un regard moqueur à Drago qui se récolta une Pansy énervée. Il allait sans dire que ma vengeance était également dirigée contre lui puisqu'il m'ignorait délibérément depuis que j'avais été reniée.

_**Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais la tête de Malefoy vaut tous les cadeaux du monde**_, lâcha Ron qui fixait mon ancien futur fiancé avec un grand sourire.

_**J'ai ouvert l'œuf à sept heures du matin**_, expliquais-je en piquant un pancake dans l'assiette d'Harry qui me fusilla du regard, ou du moins essaya car la tête de Drago le faisait sourire également.

_**Il a hurlé ?**_ Demanda Hermione espérant sans doute que j'ai reçu un autre message

_**Oui**_, répondis-je. _**Très compréhensif la prochaine épreuve**_

_**Peut-être que ce sera à celui qui supportera le plus longtemps ce hurlement strident**_, fit remarquer avec humour ma soeur.

Je souris et me mis à réfléchir tout en adressant un bonjour aux jumeaux Weasley, Angelina, Lee et Alicia. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant violemment sursauter. Pivotant sur mes fesses, je me retrouvais face à Fleur et Gabrielle, visiblement choquées.

_**Est-ce que tu peux venir ?**_ Demanda ma meilleure amie et je me levais immédiatement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_ Demandais-je une fois que l'on eu franchi la porte donnant dans le hall

Fleur me prit par le bras et m'attira à l'écart. La suivant en courant, je me retrouvais dans un coin que je ne connaissais pas de l'école.

_**Mes parents ont reçu des menaces**_, murmura-t-elle. _**De la part de ta famille maternelle**_

Je me figeais sur place, incapable de comprendre ce que voulait dire Fleur. Comment cela ma famille avait envoyé des lettres de menaces ?

_**Kate, il y a un problème avec ce tournoi**_, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un couple de Serdaigle passait à côté de nous sans nous voir. _**D'abord Harry Potter qui est pioché alors qu'il n'est même pas majeur, ensuite ton grand-père qui débarque à l'école pour vous menacer et maintenant cette lettre à mes parents**_

_**Que disait-il ?**_ Demandais-je, hors de moi

_**Que c'était de notre faute si tu changeais de camp,**_ expliqua-t-elle. _**Que les choses vont changer et qu'on ferait mieux de choisir notre camp au plus vite. Katherina, ce n'est pas ton grand-père qui s'est adressé à nous, c'est le mangemort qu'il est devenu qui l'a fait**_

Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire. Que les choses recommençaient, comme lorsque Voldemort était en vie. Sauf que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la famille de Fleur avait été prévenu.

_**C'était un avertissement**_, murmura cette dernière. _**Mes parents et ta mère étaient très proches. A travers ces menaces, ils cherchent à nous dire que quelque chose se prépare.**_

Hochant la tête, je sortis de notre cachette, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_**Hey Kate**_, fit-elle alors qu'on se dirigeait à nouveau vers la Grande Salle. _**Tu as essayé d'ouvrir l'œuf ?**_

_**Je l'ai ouvert mais il hurle**_, répondis-je en repensant à ce problème

_**Ouvre le sous l'eau**_, proposa-t-elle. _**Tu verras, c'est un bon moyen.**_

Je lui jetais un air interloqué, mais je n'eus rien le temps de dire car Kayla m'attrapait par le bras, accompagnée du trio de Gryffondor. C'était déjà l'heure d'aller à Pré-au-lard et il fallait à tout prix que je m'achète une robe de bal.

_***0*0***_

Quand arriva l'heure de rejoindre notre père, j'avais les bras chargés de sacs. Heureusement que je me débrouillais en magie pour les réduire, sinon je me serais pendue.

Kayla avait insisté pour que je sois parfaite pour ce bal, elle avait fait de même pour le pauvre Harry. Résultat, je n'étais pas sûre que George me reconnaisse quand je le rejoindrais.

Suivant le trio qui savait où l'on devait aller précisément, je fus surprise que l'on s'approche si dangereusement de la cabane hurlante. Certes, je n'étais pas froussarde, ce qui aurait été le comble pour un des champions de Poudlard, mais tout de même, j'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler l'année dernière.

_**On est arrivés**_, clama Hermione en s'arrêtant

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je constatais que personne ne pourrait nous trouver et nous voir. Ce qui était parfait aux vues de la situation.

A ce moment-là, un gros chien noir s'approcha et si Kayla ne fit pas immédiatement le lien, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Il y avait trop de coïncidences : le chien au bon endroit, qui semblait si familier à Harry. Notre père.

_**Votre père est un animagus**_, expliqua Harry et je vis Kayla, qui avait commencé à parler au chien et que j'avais retenu, se figer. _**Je ne voulais rien vous dire avant d'être sûr que ce soit ce qu'il souhaitait.**_

Je hochais la tête et me reconcentrais sur le chien noir. Enfin sur mon père plutôt. Ce dernier sembla trembler quelques secondes, puis je vis sa forme s'allonger pour devenir celle d'un homme. Sirius Black se tenait bien devant nous.

Il était grand, très mince aussi. Si mince que je trouverais le terme maigre plus approprié. Son visage était blafard et creusé, conservant néanmoins ce qui avait dû être une beauté insolente. Ses yeux d'un gris profond brillaient à la fois d'un passé lourd à porter et d'une joie sans commune mesure. Il n'avait rien de l'héritier de la dynastie des Black. Et c'était mon père.

Je n'avais jamais été très expressive, en règle générale, c'était Kayla qui pleurait, Kayla qui montrait ces sentiments, Kayla qui nous représentait toutes les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversaient.

Je n'avais jamais souhaité avoir des tonnes d'amis, Blaise et Elena me suffisaient. Mais j'avais toujours rêvé d'une famille. De parents sur qui compter et à qui je pourrais tout dire. Notre mère ne nous avait jamais accordé ceci. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais le pouvoir d'obtenir, peut-être pour un temps limité, ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

Hésitant quelques secondes, jetant un regard à ma soeur jumelle, je vis notre père ouvrir les bras. Ignorant le fait que nous étions entourés, je me précipitais sur lui. Comme une enfant le ferait, je me jetais dans ses bras.

_**Papa**_, sanglotais-je alors qu'il me réceptionnait, maladroitement

Ses bras me serrèrent avec force contre lui et je remarquais encore plus combien il était maigre. Qu'avais-je espéré ? Il était en fuite.

_**Katherina c'est cela,**_ murmura-t-il alors que je sanglotais de plus en plus fort

Je ne sus pas vraiment comment il put nous différencier. Sans doute cet instinct paternel. Bien que d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient toutes les peines du monde à différencier Fred de George. Toujours est-il que je hochais la tête alors même que Kayla nous rejoignait en courant.

Elle nous heurta doucement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis en sécurité. Une sécurité fortuite, certes, mais une sécurité tout de même. Ainsi protégée, j'avais l'impression que les années de répressions, de tortures et de larmes étaient véritablement derrière moi.

Lorsqu'on finit par reculer, je constatais que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre et discutaient à voix basse. Sans doute pour nous donner un moment d'intimité.

Les yeux de notre père nous détaillaient toutes les deux et je ne put m'empêcher de constater les nombreuses similitudes ente nous. Nous avions les mêmes yeux fer, la même peau cristalline et le même nez. Face à lui, j'avais plus l'impression d'avoir hérité des Black que de ma famille maternelle. Sans doute était-ce vrai vu le nombre de fois où notre grand-père nous avait copieusement insultés sur nos ressemblances.

Il n'y avait pas seulement notre physique. La manière de se tenir était la même, pas celle rigide des Romanov, mais celle plus aristocratique des Black, même si je savais qu'il valait mieux éviter de spécifier ce lien de parenté devant notre père. Il y avait également cette noblesse sur nos traits qu'on nous avaient souvent fait remarquer.

_**Vous êtes magnifiques**_, finit-il par lancer lorsqu'il parvint enfin à réaliser que nous étions véritablement face à lui

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et un rire échappa à ma soeur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

_**Et vous êtes aussi semblables que les jumeaux Weasley**_, acheva-t-il en lançant un sourire à Ron, signe que la conversation pouvait les inclure à leur tour.

_**Tu as réussi à faire la distinction**_, clama Harry en nous rejoignant avec ses amis. _**Ce n'est pas toujours notre cas.**_

_**En fait, c'est assez simple**_, fit remarquer Hermione. _**Physiquement elles sont la copie conforme l'une de l'autre, mais dans leurs attitudes, elles sont totalement opposées**_

Je lançais un clin d'œil à Kayla qui boudait dans son coin. Je lui avais dit qu'un jour prochain, quelqu'un parviendrait à faire la différence.

Je sursautais légèrement quand les doigts de mon père se refermèrent autour de mon menton, me faisant légèrement lever la tête. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il avait vu. Malgré mon écharpe, la marque des doigts de mon grand-père était toujours bien dessinée sur ma gorge. De même que le bleu sur ma tempe, dissimulée sous une bonne dose de magie.

_**Qui vous a fait cela ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton que je devinais furieux

_**Notre grand-père**_, répondit Kayla. _**Quand nous lui avons clamé en pleine face qu'on ne rentrerait plus chez lui et qu'il pouvait nous considérer comme reniées. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, je crois que nous ne serions plus de ce monde**_

Je hochai la tête tandis que notre père crispait les poings. Il était facile de deviner que s'il n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit de sa vie, il ferait volontiers la peau de notre grand-père.

_**Mais on va bien,**_ fis-je remarquer avec un sourire. _**Beaucoup mieux qu'avant d'ailleurs.**_

_**Où allez-vous pendant les vacances d'été ?**_ Demanda notre père en pensant à la chose que nous avions ignoré jusqu'à présent.

_**Euh...**_, répondit Kayla, reflétant notre état d'esprit.

_**Dumbledore ne les laissera jamais dehors pendant deux mois,**_ fit remarquer Hermione. _**Je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà où les envoyer.**_

J'avais l'entière certitude que si Remus Lupin n'était pas un loup-garou, nous aurions finie chez lui. N'était-il pas mon parrain ? Ce ne serait pas chez celui de ma soeur que l'on irait ou chez ma marraine puisque James et Lily Potter avaient rendu l'âme depuis fort longtemps. Je pensais un instant à la mère de Fleur et Gabrielle, la marraine de Kayla, mais repoussais l'idée. La France était bien trop loin d'ici.

_**Moi ça m'aurait bien plu de faire du camping pendant deux mois**_, lança Kayla, pensive. _**Tu imagines Kate, nous deux, seules dans la campagne anglaise ?**_

Ma grimace tint lieu de réponse et on pivota à nouveau vers notre père et le trio Gryffondor. Ces derniers discutaient et je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la menace de plus en plus pesante des ténèbres qui se rapprochaient. Visiblement, Fleur n'était pas la seule à considérer que l'élection d'Harry en tant que champion du tournoi représentait quelque chose de plus profond.

Lorsque le soleil se mit à disparaître derrière les montagnes écossaises, ce fut temps de rentrer. Je n'en avais aucune envie, la présence de mon père me rassurait, m'empêchait de penser au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aux regards mauvais qui pesaient sur moi parce que j'étais reniée mais que je restais la fille et petite fille de mangemorts. Personne n'était jamais content.

On se revoit rapidement, je vous le promets, jura notre père en nous serrant contre lui. Faites attention à vous. Et Katherina, ne met pas ta vie plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. S'il te plait.

Son inquiétude me toucha et je hochais la tête en souriant. Puis notre père se transforma en l'énorme chien qui nous avait accueillis et se confondit avec l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite. Mais même si je ne le voyais plus, je savais qu'il attendait de nous voir disparaître dans le parc avant de partir.

En remontant l'allée menant au château, je me sentais en meilleure forme. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce que me réservait la seconde tâche, je savais que je n'étais plus seule. Et c'était à mes yeux la chose la plus importante.

Quelque chose se posa sur mon écharpe et je louchais dessus, cherchant à savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être. Mais la clarté de la lune n'était pas suffisante pour me permettre de le savoir.

_**Oh il neige**_, s'exclama Hermione avec une joie non feinte. _**Regardez**_

Relevant mes yeux de mon écharpe, je constatais qu'en effet, il commençait à bien neiger. Voilà donc ce qui s'était posé sur mon nez.

Un sourire enfantin éclaira mon visage quand les flocons se mirent à tomber dru, nous empêchant de voir plus loin que nos pas. J'entendais Kayla rire comme une enfant en tentant de les attraper entre ses gants.

_**C'est magique**_, s'exclama Kayla avec la même joie. _**C'est si beau**_

Je ne savais pas si c'était beau vu que je voyais pas grand-chose, mais un grand sourire me prit. Malgré le froid glacial et le bruit de nos pas dans la neige, je parvenais à entendre les élèves qui rentraient au château qui hurlaient de joie. Quelqu'un portant les couleurs verte et argentée de la maison Serpentard passa en courant devant nous, balançant un début de boule de neige sur celui qui devait être son ami. Seule la neige parvenait à redonner à chacun cet air enfantin que les années nous avaient ôté.

Lorsqu'on parvint enfin sous le porche, on pivota tous en même temps vers l'endroit d'où l'on venait. Tout était recouvert de neige, neige qui continuait d'ailleurs de tomber. Les derniers retardataires jouaient à s'en balancer et un grand sourire éclaira à nouveau mon visage. Beaucoup de sourires en ce moment.

Alors cette sortie ? Demanda la voix de Fred Weasley dans mon dos

Il neige, lui répondit Hermione totalement émerveillée bien qu'il neige tous les ans.

On a perdu Hermione, fit remarquer Lee Jordan tandis qu'un rire m'échappait. Et Kate également

Je tapotais sur son bras pour lui montrer ma compassion, mais mon visage béat devait être marrant à voir. Surtout si c'était le même que celui qu'avait Kayla en ce moment.

Je crois qu'on a perdu tout le monde en fait, fit remarquer George et je vis Harry qui préparait une énorme boule de neige, le regard fixé sur Ron lui-même en train d'en récolter dans son coin.

J'en vis une arriver droit sur moi et me baissais juste à temps. Une exclamation derrière moi me fit pivoter sur mes talons et je trouvais George entièrement couvert de neige. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de se baisser.

J'éclatais de rire au moment même où Elena et Blaise apparaissaient, visiblement gênés de s'être trompé de cible. Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de mon cavalier au bal de Noël et il visa facilement le visage de ma meilleure amie qui se figea net, la neige dégoulinant sur son anorak. Blaise riposta immédiatement et s'ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige qui ne s'arrêta qu'au moment même au Macgonagall apparut dans le hall, nous hurlant de rentrer immédiatement.

Alors que je franchissais les doubles portes menant à l'intérieur du château, je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et malgré la neige de plus en plus épaisse, je crus parvenir à distinguer un mouvement à la lisière de la Forêt. Un sourire reprit sa place sur mes lèvres et je rejoignis la Grande Salle, le coeur plus léger.


End file.
